


Così Celeste

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desenvolvimento Lento, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual final feliz, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance e sexo, Slow Build, Sofrimento/Conforto, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Universo Alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma amizade profunda une Castiel e Dean. Suas decisões, no entanto, os levam por caminhos muito diferentes.<br/>Poderá, algum dia, haver um reencontro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [COSÌ CELESTE (HEAVENLY)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656362) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



_1990_

                O sol da tarde entrava pelas janelas da sala, filtrando-se pelas cortinas finas de renda. No sofá, duas amigas de longa data tomavam chá e colocavam os assuntos em dia enquanto, sobre o tapete, dois meninos brincavam.

                Estavam tentando construir a maior torre de lego possível, usando os materiais limitados que possuíam, tendo catado até o último bloco da caixa de brinquedos do garoto mais velho daquela casa. E tinha sido uma tarefa árdua, pois não queriam acordar o bebê dormindo no berço ao lado da cama onde estava encostado o baú. Se ele acordasse, adeus brincadeira.

                O menino sardento, cujos cabelos louros eram lisos e cortados ao estilo pajem, equilibrava-se sobre a ponta dos pés para colocar o último bloquinho que tinha na mão. O outro, um garoto de grandes olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros segurava a construção no lugar, sendo um pouco mais velho e alguns centímetros mais alto. Ele tinha dito que poderia colocar a última peça, mas o menor tinha insistido, veementemente, que quem teria que terminar a grande obra de engenharia era ele – obviamente sendo o dono do brinquedo, era sua prerrogativa.

                Mary sorriu ao ver como os garotos pareciam ter se dado bem de imediato. Naomi era uma velha amiga de colégio que se mudara para a vizinhança novamente, depois de ter vivido alguns anos em outro estado, onde se casara e tivera seus dois filhos. Agora, divorciada, voltara a Lawrence e por acaso encontrara Mary no supermercado. Elas tinham se abraçado sob os olhares de quatro meninos curiosos. Os dois de Mary tinham cinco e um ano de idade, seus nomes homenageavam os pais dela: Dean e Samuel. Já Naomi tinha Gabriel, de oito e Castiel, de seis, ambos batizados com nomes de anjos, ideia do pai dos garotos.

                Haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa de Mary para conversar no sábado à tarde. Naomi se sentia muito sozinha e de certa forma meio derrotada por voltar para sua cidade natal com dois filhos e sem marido. Mesmo que ele fosse um imprestável, confidenciou, num sussurro, à antiga colega.

                Mary tinha invejado Naomi quando partira para a Universidade. Ela tinha ficado para trás, para cuidar da mãe doente e nunca tinha podido fazer o curso universitário que desejara. A mãe morrera e ela se casara com o namorado que voltara da guerra. Haviam se passado alguns anos antes dos garotos nascerem. Viviam numa casa confortável, sendo Mary mãe em tempo integral enquanto John trabalhava numa oficina mecânica.

                Agora que a via a amiga ali, amarga, ressentida com o marido que tinha sido bastante ausente até finalmente se afastar de vez, sentia tristeza por ela. Seus olhos azuis não tinham o mesmo brilho, nem ela a mesma vivacidade. Sentia também pelos meninos. Eles eram muito diferentes entre si e, dos dois, o mais jovem parecia bastante retraído. Ele olhava para as pessoas com o rostinho sério demais para quem tinha apenas seis anos de idade. Mas um sorriso de Dean havia bastado para que se aproximasse.

                Gabriel tinha ficado em casa, recusando-se a ir com a mãe a qualquer lugar. Ele estava numa fase difícil, contou Naomi. Era rebelde, desobediente, pregava peças nos colegas da escola, comportamento que levava a brigas e castigos. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

                Já Castiel era um garoto quieto que amava ler, tendo aprendido sozinho ao ver o irmão soletrar. Desenhar, entretanto, era seu passatempo favorito e assim que haviam terminado a construção de peças coloridas ele havia corrido para pegar a bolsa que tinha deixado no chão, ao lado do sofá, perto da mãe.

                Dean o tinha acompanhado, curioso do que poderia haver naquela bolsa grande de lona azul marinho. Enquanto Castiel se agachava e a abria, ele olhava por sobre seu ombro, seu rosto se iluminando quando viu a caixa de giz de cera colorido e uma pilha de papel sulfite.

                “Venha, Cas, lá na cozinha tem uma mesinha para a gente desenhar.”

                Naomi sorriu diante do apelido que o filho tinha ganho do menino que acabara de conhecer, mas que já conseguira fazer com que se abrisse, coisa bastante incomum. Castiel gostava de ficar horas brincando sozinho e desenhando. Mesmo na escola era um solitário. Mas Dean o fizera sorrir. Se não houvesse outros motivos, apenas este já teria feito valer a pena ter reencontrado a antiga colega.

                Quando Mary deixou a sala para buscar o caçula que tinha acordado e estava chorando no quarto, Naomi foi até a porta da cozinha e ficou observando os dois meninos sentados em cadeirinhas de plástico vermelhas, entretidos em seus desenhos e sua conversa particular. Dean falava dos carros que desenhara, enchendo com eles uma pista de corrida muito movimentada. Castiel olhou para o desenho do outro com interesse, antes de mostrar o seu, que era de uma colmeia em meio a um jardim. Ele adorava abelhas e tinha vários livrinhos que falavam delas. Começou a contar o que sabia para Dean, que franzia a testa e escutava atentamente. Este, em seguida, virou sua folha de papel e, munido de um giz preto, traçou uma grande abelha risonha. Castiel riu e disse que os insetos não tinham dentes, mas isso não incomodou Dean. A abelha dele tinha dentes e sorria, feliz. Castiel pegou um giz amarelo e ajudou o novo amigo a pintar seu desenho.


	2. Chapter 2

_1990_

                Naomi trabalhava pesado para sustentar sua família, pois aparentemente o pai tinha abandonado a causa completamente. Ela conseguira um emprego como consultora de negócios em um banco e seus horários eram bastante extensos.

                Mary, que se afeiçoara aos filhos da amiga, sentia pena dos meninos ficarem sozinhos por tanto tempo após a escola ter terminado. Então, a maior parte dos dias ela recebia Gabriel e Castiel por algumas horas. Mesmo o mais velho, que tinha fama de difícil, na casa dos Winchester era uma criança modelo. Ele parecia ver, apesar da pouca idade, como eram bem acolhidos ali. Gostava muito de ajudar Mary nas tarefas, especialmente nas que se referiam ao bebê. E o pequeno Sam adorava as brincadeiras de Gabriel, que nunca parecia se cansar de brincar de esconder ou de rastejar pelo chão atrás dele.

                A mãe de Dean e Sam percebia como ele era afetuoso e gentil, apesar de todas as queixas de Naomi. Nunca lhe contava nenhuma história da escola ou dos castigos que porventura viesse a receber pelas traquinagens. Mas às vezes, quando pensava que ninguém estava ouvindo além do pequeno amigo de fraldas, falava do pai. Um homem carinhoso, de quem sentia muita falta. Mary começara a duvidar do relato da colega, mas sabia que nunca poderia confrontá-la, correndo o risco de ter os meninos afastados de sua casa.

                Castiel, em particular, sofrera uma grande transformação desde que iniciara sua amizade incondicional com Dean. Apesar de não estudarem na mesma série, estavam sempre juntos, tanto na escola como em casa. Dean trouxera para o semblante fechado a alegria, o riso sem medo. Castiel, por sua vez ajudava Dean a controlar seu gênio forte e o ensinara a amar a leitura. Juntos, passavam horas brincando, vendo TV e jogando vídeo game. As brigas entre os dois eram raras, mas quando aconteciam, nunca conseguiam ficar afastados por muito tempo.

                John, de sua parte, gostava muito dos garotos, mas não podia deixar de pensar que Mary se deixara levar na conversa pela antiga colega. Na visão dele, a outra se aproveitava da índole gentil da esposa e de seu amor pelos filhos dela para ter mais tempo livre. Ele a considerava fria e distante, uma mãe sofrível, diante dos dois meninos inteligentes e afáveis com que tinha sido agraciada pela vida. Às vezes pensava no marido que não fazia mais parte do quadro e em como esse tratamento poderia ter afetado aquele casamento.

*****

                Onde quer que Castiel fosse, carregava com ele sua pasta de lona azul. Ela continha o material que ele precisava para desenhar e, com o passar do tempo, foi ficando cada vez melhor naquilo. Seu talento artístico era inato e ele se desenvolvia a cada dia. As professoras de Arte da escola o tinham em alta conta e o motivavam a aprender mais e mais, pesquisando sobre técnicas e estudando as obras dos grandes mestres.

                Ele apreciava também ficar estudando a natureza e as pessoas, para poder desenhá-las com cuidado. Sempre que iam a algum lugar diferente, Dean sabia que Cas precisava de um tempo para observar e rascunhar em um bloco a paisagem ou algo que lhe tivesse chamado a atenção. Ele admirava o dom do amigo e sua persistência. Mas isso não o fazia se sentir excluído, pois era como que sua obrigação ficar por perto, contando histórias ou uma piada, cantarolando alguma canção. Ele percebia que Castiel se sentia centrado quando estava por perto e Dean sabia muito sobre amizade para se afastar quando o amigo fazia o que sabia fazer melhor.

*****

_1995_

                Castiel era uma presença constante na casa dos Winchester. Gabriel, assim que atingira a adolescência se afastara aos poucos, ainda que estimasse muito a família que tinha sido o apoio que ele e o irmão tanto precisavam enquanto eram pequenos.

                O filho mais jovem de Naomi tinha, além de sua amizade à toda prova com Dean, grande apreço por Sam e pelos pais do amigo. Ele se sentia muito mais em casa ali do que em sua própria residência, em especial depois que a mãe se casara novamente. Era comum passar os finais de semana com a família adotiva, dormindo muitas noites ali ou juntando-se às viagens que faziam de vez em quando. Para Mary, era como se ela sempre tivesse tido três filhos, tanto amava o garoto de olhos azuis e alma doce.

                Naomi havia se juntado à congregação do Pastor Zachariah Adler e o havia conquistado, casando-se com ele em pouco tempo. O viúvo que encabeçava a congregação sentia que precisava de uma companheira para assessorá-lo nas missões da paróquia e Naomi era ainda jovem, bonita e muito ambiciosa, qualidades que ele apreciava sobremaneira. Os filhos dela, por outro lado, eram um incômodo, já que nenhum dos dois demonstrava interesse pela igreja. Então, ele os aturava, aguardando que tivessem idade para deixar a vida deles.

                Gabriel, adolescente rebelde que se tornara, tinha, se metido em sua quota de problemas com bebida, garotas, brigas e até mesmo drogas. Tão logo passou a ser uma ameaça à aparentemente imaculada imagem de Zachariah, este havia conseguido que a mãe o mandasse para longe, para um internato onde seu controle passaria para mãos mais experientes e menos propensas a aceitarem seus deslizes. O colégio religioso para onde fora mandado aos quinze anos era conhecido por ser extremamente rigoroso.

                Castiel, que tinha treze, se sentiu arrasado com a partida do irmão e passou a desprezar o marido de sua mãe, buscando ainda mais apoio na família do amigo. Mary o acolhia de braços abertos, percebendo o quanto Naomi se dedicava ao trabalho, ao marido e à igreja em detrimento do único filho que ainda tinha para cuidar. A amizade das duas tinha esfriado depois que suas tentativas de doutrinar a família para a igreja supertradicional e repressiva do marido tinham sido totalmente cortadas por parte de John. Ele nunca fora muito favorável ao relacionamento das duas e quando Adler entrara na equação fora a gota d’água.

*****

_1997_

                Era uma noite fria de inverno quando a notícia chegou.  Um sábado no qual Dean e Castiel compartilhavam o quarto do primeiro, onde Mary havia muito tempo tinha mandado colocar uma cama extra para acomodar o filho de Naomi. Dean lia e Castiel desenhava, sentado com o bloco de desenho sobre os joelhos.

                O telefone tinha tocado no andar de baixo. Depois de alguns momentos, os garotos haviam ouvido uma discussão breve e passos subindo a escada. John bateu levemente e abriu uma fresta, para olhar os rapazes que ainda estavam com as luzes acesas, apesar da hora avançada.

                “Castiel?” Chamou, a voz grossa perturbando o silêncio do aposento.

                “Sim, Sr. Winchester... Algum problema?” O menino sobressaltou-se, o tom traindo sua insegurança.

                Mary empurrou a porta e pedindo licença, sentou-se na beirada da cama do rapaz. Seus olhos azuis estavam apreensivos e ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, que ainda segurava o lápis. Dean só podia olhar para eles, ansioso para saber o que havia acontecido.

                “Castiel, querido, sua mãe ligou. Ela precisa que você vá para casa imediatamente. John vai levá-lo.”

                “Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

                “Ela quer falar com você... Não sabemos ao certo ainda, mas ela precisa de você.”

                O rapaz magro levantou-se e começou a vestir-se assim que o casal deixou o quarto. Dean também levantou e estava pronto para ir antes mesmo do amigo. Quando Castiel percebeu que não iria sozinho para casa com John, seus olhos se animaram um pouco.

                O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Dean, no banco da frente, às vezes lançava olhares discretos para trás, onde Castiel estava sentado, angustiado.

                Naomi, ao abrir a porta, estava com os olhos vermelhos. Adler, sentado em uma poltrona nem mesmo se dignou a cumprimentar o homem que trouxera o enteado para casa àquela hora da noite. Castiel foi puxado para dentro pela mãe e pai e filho foram rapidamente dispensados, com um agradecimento displicente.

                Ao voltarem para casa, Dean percebeu o desprezo do pai pelo casal que tão indelicadamente os tratara. Ele não disse nada, mas gostaria que Castiel nunca tivesse que retornar àquela casa.

*****

                Gabriel havia fugido do colégio, aproveitando-se de um feriado local, onde a maioria dos alunos havia ido passar o dia fora. Ele forjara um documento autorizando sua saída para acompanhar um dos colegas e desaparecera. Não levara praticamente nada de seus pertences. A polícia já iniciara buscas, mas Zachariah pensava que Castiel talvez soubesse de alguma coisa.

                O que aconteceu quando John o deixou em casa foi um completo interrogatório. O homem que agora era esposo de sua mãe se sentia no direito de se intrometer no relacionamento de sua família daquela maneira grosseira e o jovem não o podia perdoar.

                Infelizmente Castiel não estava a par dos planos do irmão e foram necessárias algumas horas de conversa para que Zachariah se convencesse. Ele demonstrava em todos os gestos que os filhos de Naomi eram uma carga indesejada sobre seus ombros. Castiel desejou, mais do que nunca, pertencer realmente à família Winchester, que apesar de seus problemas, o considerava parte dela.

                O olhar desgostoso que lhe lançara ao finalmente deixá-lo aos cuidados da mãe foi quase insuportável. Apenas por respeito a ela não lhe dizia o que pensava a respeito daquele homem desprezível.

                Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto frio que o esperava. A única fonte de prazer que encontrava ali eram as inúmeras gravuras de obras de arte, suas favoritas e seus próprios desenhos. Selecionara alguns, não porque fossem particularmente bons, mas porque tinham sido feitos em ocasiões alegres. Gabriel, rindo de alguma piada. A paisagem do lago onde haviam ido acampar há alguns meses com John, apenas os rapazes. O quintal, onde Sam brincava com seu cachorro. Um retrato improvisado da família Winchester durante um churrasco de final de semana. Alguns retratos de Dean. Se havia alguma fonte de calor ali, eram aquelas imagens.

                Deitou-se, desejando ter alguém para conversar, compartilhar sua tristeza. Sentia-se muito sozinho.

*****

                Depois do ocorrido com o filho mais velho, a vigilância sobre o filho mais novo intensificou-se. Zachariah intimamente se alegrava que Gabriel estava fora de sua vida, já que haviam se passado alguns meses desde seu desaparecimento e não tinham obtido nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro. Castiel agora era obrigado a participar das atividades da igreja durante a semana e aos domingos, o que lhe deixava apenas a noite de sexta-feira e o sábado para serem passados na casa do amigo.

                Dean, sabendo como aquela convivência forçada com a própria família e a ausência de notícias do irmão eram nocivas ao espírito de Castiel, fazia de tudo para entretê-lo e agradá-lo, tentando fazer com se sentisse cada vez mais bem recebido ali. Castiel era grato, pois reconhecia os esforços do outro rapaz, que traduziam seu profundo sentimento de amizade.

                Em uma destas noites, a Castiel foi entregue um envelope, que, estranhamente, fora endereçado à casa dos Winchester. Ele o abrira imediatamente, à mesa do jantar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele não conseguiu falar por um momento.

                A carta era de Gabriel. Ele tinha fugido do internato, mas não tinha ficado desamparado. Ele havia conduzido anteriormente algumas investigações e descobrira o paradeiro do pai. Este o havia acolhido e finalmente havia permitido que entrasse em contato com o irmão. Aparentemente Naomi, ao se afastar do marido, havia feito algumas ameaças com relação aos filhos e ele, relutantemente se mantivera afastado deles.

                Castiel compartilhou as novidades com as pessoas que realmente considerava sua família e pediu desculpas, retirando-se em seguida. Dean quis segui-lo, mas a mão do pai o fez permanecer sentado.

                Mais tarde, quando levou um lanche para o amigo que não tinha jantado, encontrou-o deitado, as costas voltadas para a porta. Dean podia ouvir os soluços abafados, que mesmo depois de algumas horas ainda acometiam o jovem. Ele colocou o prato sobre o criado mudo e se sentou à beirada do colchão, uma das mãos pousando sobre o ombro do amigo.

                Castiel se virou e se aproximou buscando apoio, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas.

                Quando Mary veio vê-los, antes de se recolher, encontrou os dois abraçados, adormecidos na cama que era de Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

_1997_

               Castiel desejava ardentemente reencontrar o pai, mas Naomi e ele haviam chegado a um acordo, deveria ficar sob os cuidados da mãe até completar dezoito anos. Comunicava-se com o genitor às vezes, por intermédio de Gabriel, e isso o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor. Mais alguns anos e estaria livre para ir ter com ele, se assim o desejasse. O rapaz, na verdade, amava a mãe e não desejava cortar os vínculos com ela, apesar dela estar atrelada ao homem desprezível que era Zachariah.

*****

_1999_

                A vida seguia em frente, como era de se esperar. Castiel começou o ensino médio enquanto o amigo Dean completava o ensino fundamental. Mas a amizade continuava a mesma.

                Dean notava o sofrimento do outro com relação às relações familiares e fazia tudo o que podia para aliviá-lo. Sua ligação com ele era uma coisa que excedia os limites da amizade e da família. O sentimento de lealdade que os unia era algo inexplicável a seus olhos. Era como se tivessem sido criados da mesma fibra, ainda que sangue não fosse compartilhado e fossem pessoas diferentes, com suas próprias opiniões e preferências.

                Quando Castiel anunciou, certo dia, que iria estudar Arte na Itália quando terminasse o colégio, Dean nem pensou em questionar. Era como se fosse o caminho que sempre esperara por Castiel. Ele já havia conversado com o pai a respeito e este havia se comprometido a financiar seus estudos superiores, conhecendo seu talento. Preparando-se para esta meta, começou a estudar italiano, dedicando-se à tarefa com afinco. Dean se divertia com os sons estranhos da língua latina e aprendeu, como que por osmose, algumas palavras e expressões.

                Castiel começou a comprar revistas em quadrinhos naquela língua, bem como livros e CDs. Muitas vezes, enquanto rascunhava alguma coisa, Dean o encontrava cantarolando baixinho alguma canção em italiano. Não era exatamente o que ele apreciava em música, mas sendo do gosto de Cas e o auxiliando no aprendizado, Dean podia suportar algumas canções de Laura Pausini, Eros Ramazotti e Nek.

                Ao progredir na língua, também o fazia na arte, dedicando-se a diversos cursos técnicos para aperfeiçoar seus talentos. A mãe o apoiava, contrariamente à opinião do marido. Era nestas horas que ele sentia que ela não fora totalmente dominada por aquele mundo fechado que a igreja lhe impunha. E era assim que sabia que ela ainda o amava.

*****

_2001_

                “Cas... quem você vai levar ao baile na semana que vem?” veio a voz de Dean da cama ao lado, enquanto ele tentava se preparar para a prova final de italiano.

                “Ah... ainda não pensei nisso... por quê?”

                “Se não se ligar, vai ficar sem par, como da última vez.”

                “Na verdade, esse tipo de interação social obrigatória e ultrapassada não me atrai muito, como você sabe...”

                “Eu sei, eu sei... mas é que uma das suas colegas de classe me convidou e eu gostaria de encontrá-lo lá também... No _SEU_ baile de formatura, sabe como é...” Retrucou, meio rindo.

                “Uma de minhas colegas?” Perguntou Cas, franzindo a testa. “Quem é a _felizarda_?”   

                “Cassie Robinson. Ela me convidou hoje, depois da aula.”

                “Hmmm, Cassie... Não pensei que estivesse mesmo interessada em pirralhos do segundo ano...”

                “Você está é com inveja que aquela deusa não convidou você...” Disse, provocando-o. “Aliás... você já pensou em convidar alguém para sair antes que o ano letivo termine?”

                “Não vou começar a pensar nisso agora, tenho muito que fazer antes de terminarem as aulas. E ainda nem comecei a preparar as coisas para o início das aulas no semestre que vem...”

                Dean estava tentando não pensar naquilo. A proposta de Castiel tinha sido aprovada pela Universidade de Roma e seu pai já lhe instruíra para começar os preparativos para transferir-se para lá no mês de setembro. Ele ia ter muita dificuldade sem o contato diário com o rapaz que tinha sido seu amigo por tantos anos. Para tirar o foco daquela questão, insistiu com a história do baile.

                “Não vou permitir que você vá para a Europa sem ter saído com alguém da escola, pelo menos. O que é que as italianas vão pensar dos americanos? Que são todos virgens aos dezoito anos?”

                “Sua preocupação é tocante, Dean, mas até onde sei, você também se encontra nesta categoria...”

                “Mas eu não estou indo para um país estrangeiro denegrir a imagem dos rapazes americanos... E... eu... estou pensando seriamente em remediar esta situação o mais rápido possível.”

                “Com Cassie... suponho?” O olhar penetrante de Castiel estava nele.

                “Para falar a verdade... sim. Se ela quiser, claro!”

                “Claro... então sua virgindade está com os dias contados, acho. Ela já havia me perguntado a seu respeito várias vezes. Demorou a tomar coragem para convidá-lo, no entanto.”

                “Ela já tinha perguntado de mim para você? Cas... como é que eu nunca soube disso?” Bradou o jovem sardento, passando a mão pelo rosto, em desespero.

                “Não achei relevante. E não gosto de me intrometer nestes assuntos, como você...”

                “Sim, sim, eu sei. Eu já podia ter... Cara!”

                Castiel riu, voltando os olhos para ele:

                “As coisas acontecem na hora certa, Dean.”

                “Bem, agora me diga a verdade. Você vai ao baile e tentar fazer alguma coisa ou vai esperar que uma romana gostosa descubra que você ainda é puro como um anjo?”

                Castiel suspirou. Quando Dean colocava alguma ideia na cabeça, era melhor concordar com ele. Sempre tinha sido assim.

                “Tudo bem, Dean, vou ver se Hannah já foi convidada por alguém...”

                “Hannah? Hmmm, ela é... meio estranha, não? Mas é bonitinha, pelo menos.”

                “Hannah é uma ótima pessoa. Não a julgue apenas pela aparência.”

                “Acho que neste caso, é preciso. Se vamos fazer isso...”

                “Fazer o quê?”

                Dean bufou sua frustração:

                “Levar as garotas ao motel depois do baile, do que é que estávamos falando?”

                “Supondo que elas concordem em ir conosco...”

                “Castiel, às vezes você me assusta! Não tem nada disso de _‘conosco’_. Cassie vai comigo. Hannah vai com você.” Diante da cara séria de Castiel, adicionou, rapidamente. “Se concordarem, claro. Mas disso eu não duvido. Somos dois caras irresistíveis!”

                Castiel riu da última afirmação. Não se sentia em nada irresistível. Sentia-se, na verdade, um adolescente inadequado que só tinha vontade de ir atrás de seu sonho, ainda que isso o fosse afastar da família, dos amigos e do país em que nascera. E diante deste fato é que decidira concordar com Dean. Iriam ao baile e aproveitariam todas as oportunidades que teriam de estar juntos.

*****

                Dean tinha planejado tudo. Ele e Castiel iriam ao baile juntos. Não havia o que fazer, já que o Impala de John era o único carro disponível. Mas assim que tivessem chegado à escola depois de pegar as garotas em suas respectivas casas, Castiel e Hannah deixariam os dois a sós, para irem se “aquecendo”, como Dean dissera.

                Castiel balançara a cabeça e concordara. Ele não pensava em se aquecer ou em ter nada mais com Hannah, que claramente nunca havia demonstrado esse tipo de interesse por ele.

                O rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros ofereceu a mão para a jovem de vestido rosa rendado para que descesse do carro. Caminharam juntos até a porta, inexplicavelmente afetados pelas circunstâncias, pois a amistosa conversação que sempre fluía entre eles estava ausente nesta hora.

                Castiel se sentia ainda mais inadequado. Detestava essas situações forçadas, onde tudo conspirava para a falta de naturalidade. Hannah o olhava por entre os cílios, agindo de modo absolutamente diverso do habitual.

                Pararam um segundo para tirar a foto. Castiel sorriu para seu colega Chris, incumbido da tarefa, mas se sentia nauseado. Hannah poderia realmente... querer algo mais com ele? Não que ela fosse... Era gentil, inteligente, engraçada e seus grandes olhos azuis e sorriso caloroso faziam dela uma garota atraente. Mas Castiel não pensava nela daquela maneira e não queria criar expectativas falsas. Dali a poucos meses estaria morando em outro continente e não pretendia magoar uma boa pessoa como Hannah antes de partir.

                Enquanto dançavam a terceira música, Castiel observou Dean entrar no salão de mão dada com Cassie. Estava visivelmente alegre e piscou na direção do amigo, antes de envolver o par nos braços e começarem a girar lentamente pelo salão. Castiel baixou os olhos e tentou suprimir uma risada. Dean era impossível!

                Logo depois, sentiu que a garota com quem dançava havia se aconchegado mais contra ele, olhando-o em seguida com uma expressão que deveria ser sedutora. Agindo com a honestidade que lhe era característica, ele logo deixou claro que o encontro para o baile tinha sido apenas feito no espírito da amizade e da socialização. A garota, ultrajada, o havia deixado  parado ali e corrido em direção ao banheiro.

                Castiel se viu, subitamente, no meio do salão, sozinho, alvo de inúmeros olhares indiscretos. _Ah, esses dramas adolescentes... Por que não conseguira passar incólume?_ Pensou, desanimado.

*****

                Dean veio encontrá-lo sentado do lado de fora alguns minutos depois.

                “O que foi, Cas? Ela lhe deu o fora?”

                “Eu é que dei a entender que não queria nada mais sério com ela, Dean. Ela ficou brava e me largou lá sozinho. Não devia ter me deixado levar na sua conversa...”

                “E lá se foi a sua chance...”

                “Nunca houve chance, Dean. Eu nem estava pensando nisso, para falar a verdade...”

                “Eu só espero que você não se arrependa, cara.” Disse, o rosto preocupado.

                “Bem, eu vou para casa. Não há motivo para ficar, não é?”

                “Pelo menos, vá para a minha casa que é mais perto. Não quero nem pensar em você indo a pé até a sua casa...”

                “Tudo bem.” Disse, levantando-se.

                Dean lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e entrou novamente no salão.

*****

                Mary havia aberto a porta com um olhar perplexo. Ela ficou chateada ao saber dos detalhes do acontecido, mas não se importou que Castiel ficasse ali aquela noite. Só pediu que avisasse a mãe.

                Castiel sentou-se na cama e ficou parado, olhando para o vazio, depois de ter desligado o telefone. Há muito tempo não ficava sozinho naquele quarto. Era muito diferente quando não havia o tagarelar do amigo para preencher os espaços entre eles.

                Sentou-se com as costas contra a parede, afrouxando a gravata. Alcançou sob a cama seu bloco de desenho e começou a rabiscar, para ocupar o tempo.

                O que começou como uma paisagem bucólica, terminou por ter um retrato em primeiro plano. Ele começara a esboçar um campo à beira de um rio e acabou por desenhar a família que o acolhera incondicionalmente há tantos anos. Por fim, incluiu-se ali, a uma pequena distância, o olhar dirigido às pessoas que formavam um grupo coeso. Após pensar por um momento, adicionou a frase “Família não se limita ao sangue”.

                Pensou em Dean, que a aquela altura, se tudo estivesse correndo como o planejado, deveria estar em situação íntima com Cassie . E não sabia como se sentia a respeito. Queria alegrar-se por ele, mas algo o oprimia e ele não queria saber o que era. Sua própria sexualidade, ou aparente falta dela, era o que causava este sentimento dúbio, concluiu. Talvez ele fosse um _assexual,_ como um de seus colegas de classe. Talvez ainda não tivesse encontrado a pessoa certa. Talvez... e não se permitiu continuar naquela linha de pensamento.

                Levantou-se e preparou-se para dormir, pegando uma camiseta velha de uma das gavetas de Dean.

*****

                 Acordou quando o dono do quarto tropeçou para dentro, estatelando-se no tapete com um som surdo.

                Castiel se alçou da cama e o ajudou a levantar-se. Logo percebeu que havia bebido.

                “Dean... o que aconteceu... como...” Tentava se comunicar com o rapaz semiconsciente apoiado nele. Depositou-o na própria cama e observou que a gravata não estava ali, o colarinho desabotoado e o paletó amarfanhado.

                “Cas...” ele chamou baixinho.

                “Sim, Dean. Estou aqui. É melhor você dormir, deixe-me ajudá-lo a tirar os sapatos.”

                Dean amoleceu contra o colchão e Castiel soube que ele havia se desligado totalmente. Tirou as meias e o paletó, deixando-o de camisa e calça social. Depois de hesitar por um instante, retirou-os, ficando o amigo apenas de roupas íntimas. Ele já havia visto Dean muitas vezes em muitos estágios de quase nudez e aquilo não devia afetá-lo, mas naquela noite... Diante da possibilidade de o amigo ter feito sexo pela primeira vez, deu um passo para trás, como se olhasse para um espécime desconhecido.         

                Fechou os olhos, para não poder mais ver as feições e o corpo que subitamente o afetavam daquela maneira. Vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

               Ele não tinha andado nem duas quadras quando caiu em si. Dean estaria em dificuldades pela manhã. Havia bebido e aquilo era proibido por seus pais. Castiel precisava voltar e ajudá-lo, apesar do sentimento imenso que pesava sobre ele.

                Voltando à casa dos Winchester, finalmente se percebeu que o carro estava ali. Dean devia ter voltado de táxi ou com um amigo, se estivesse embriagado, pensou. Ele havia corrido um sério risco ao voltar dirigindo.

                Entrou novamente na residência, trancando a porta atrás de si. Subiu os degraus silenciosamente. Se ninguém havia acordado até ali, que assim continuasse.

                Dean havia se virado na cama e agora suas costas estavam voltadas em sua direção. Castiel se sentou em sua cama e ficou olhando para o rapaz inconsciente, tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos.

                Nunca antes sentira aquilo por ninguém. Fora assaltado por uma atração quase irresistível pelo garoto que havia considerado como irmão por mais de uma década, com quem tinha compartilhado tudo até então. Perguntava-se como reagiria se soubesse.

                Se pensasse a fundo, perceberia que aquele sentimento não era novo, mas a evolução do que vinha sentindo já há alguns meses. Dean estava amadurecendo e ficando um rapaz muito mais atraente do que o menino fora, apesar de sempre ter sido bonito. Sua personalidade aberta, seu riso fácil, sua iniciativa e liderança faziam do rapaz uma pessoa cativante. Mas ele tinha que se perguntar se o amigo não se afastaria dele se soubesse que era o alvo daquele interesse. Mas Castiel tinha outras coisas para levar em consideração.

                Como poderia trair a confiança da família que o acolhera? John era um homem tradicional que provavelmente não veria com bons olhos aquela revelação. A mãe e o padrasto teriam um acesso de fúria se soubessem.

                Decidiu, ao fim de uma longa reflexão, que não diria nada daquilo a Dean. Faltavam apenas alguns meses para que convivessem da maneira que tinham feito até então e ele não queria destruir o que possuíam. Se porventura ainda se sentisse atraído por homens depois, pelo menos estaria longe e não comprometeria mais ninguém.

                Levantou e foi até o banheiro. Encheu um copo com água e pegou aspirinas no armário. Deixou-as sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Dean, para que tomasse ao acordar.

                Despiu-se novamente e vestiu a camiseta que havia tomado emprestado em uma gaveta do amigo antes. Aquele gesto tinha um significado totalmente diferente agora. Antes de deitar-se, entretanto, caminhou até o outro e o cobriu com o edredom. Arriscou um último olhar e teve que sorrir, ao vê-lo babando no travesseiro, como sempre. Aquele era o amigo que conhecia.

                Se ainda houvesse alguma dúvida em sua mente, aquilo tinha colocado um ponto final na questão. Não poderia arriscar a naturalidade que existia entre eles por nada.

                O sono demorou a chegar e trouxe sonhos inquietantes.

*****

                Dean rolou na cama, sentindo que o cérebro parecia solto dentro da caixa craniana. Suas têmporas latejavam. Apertando os olhos viu que Castiel estava adormecido na cama vizinha, como era comum. Percebeu, então, a água e os analgésicos, que deviam ter sido deixados por ele. Lembrava que Cas o tinha ajudado a deitar-se quando chegara meio alto.

                Ele sempre estava por perto para apoiá-lo, pensou. Como seria quando tivesse ido para a Europa? Dean sabia que sentiria muita falta do amigo quando estivesse longe.

                Engoliu dois comprimidos e tentou ficar parado por um tempo, até que começassem a fazer efeito.

                Castiel se moveu na cama e abriu um dos olhos:

                “Dean?” Resmungou “Tudo bem?”

                “Já estive melhor. Obrigado pelo remédio.”

                “Às ordens. Deixe-me perguntar... Você voltou dirigindo ontem à noite?”

                “Nah. Benny me viu e dirigiu até aqui. Deixou o carro na garagem e me colocou para dentro... “

                “Isso é bom. Vou agradecer a ele depois. Posso saber... porque bebeu?” Perguntou Castiel, finalmente.

                Dean coçou a nuca devagar, aparentando desconforto frente à pergunta. Quando respondeu, o fez em voz baixa:

                “Cassie me disse não.”

                “Cassie disse não?”

                “Como é que eu ia imaginar que ela... Olha, Cas, ela é linda e inteligente... e eu pensei... Mas ela disse não, de qualquer maneira. Então, tomei umas para esquecer que meu plano tinha ido por água abaixo.”

                “Então você não...” Disse Cas, pensativo.

                “Não, Cas. Ainda estamos empatados, a não ser que você tenha encontrado alguém no caminho para casa que tenha tirado a sua virgindade...” Resmungou. Aquilo o incomodava mais do que deveria, mas os rapazes, à exceção de Castiel, eram inclementes.

                Pensou por um segundo, intrigado com a ideia e perguntou à queima roupa:

                “Você nunca fala disso. Não sente pressão para transar com alguém? Os rapazes do time ficam contando vantagem e zombando de quem eles sabem que ainda não fizeram sexo... É difícil!”

                Castiel estava fora de seu elemento nesta conversa. Ele não tinha se sentido atraído por ninguém até recentemente e a pessoa que causara isso não podia saber.

                “Bem, acho que todos passamos por isso de uma maneira ou outra, mas como não participo de um grupo exclusivamente masculino como o seu time de futebol, não sinto tanto.”

                “Mas você... não tem vontade de transar?”

                “Suponho que isso seja normal, mas até recentemente eu... não tinha sentido nada assim por ninguém.”

                “Recentemente? Quem é? Alguém da escola?”

                “Bem, Dean... é uma pessoa... um colega. Não que eu planeje fazer nada a respeito.”

                “Colega... como... um cara?”

                Castiel engoliu em seco antes de responder com a voz meio insegura:

                “É, Dean... é um rapaz.”

                Dean ouviu a confissão do amigo e não deu nenhuma mostra de desaprovar. Pelo contrário, sorriu e continuou como se nada fosse:

                “É por isso que não queria nada com as meninas? Você gosta de homens, então?”

                “Bem, só me senti assim com relação a um garoto, mas se pensarmos assim... Pela lógica... provavelmente eu devo ser... gay. Isso... não o incomoda?”

                “Por que me incomodaria? Eu acredito que cada um tem que buscar a sua felicidade, onde quer que esteja. Se eu gostasse de um cara... para valer, quero dizer... acho que eu faria tudo para ficar com ele.”

                Castiel baixou os olhos e sorriu. Dean era uma pessoa especial. Sua ausência seria quase impossível de superar.

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Disse, finalmente.

                “Não há de quê, Cas. Você sempre está por perto para me apoiar...” E sua mente lembrou-lhe que o outro rapaz não estaria ali por muito mais tempo e que, se algum dia voltasse, as coisas provavelmente nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos tristes, perguntou:

                “Que tal se a gente... Convidasse meu pai e Sam para ir pescar?” Tentava reviver, enquanto podiam, aqueles momentos que tanto apreciavam.

                “Você está se sentindo bem para isso?”

                “Já estou melhor. Venha, vamos ver se Sam já acordou.”

*****

                No último domingo antes de embarcar para Nova Iorque, onde o pai e o irmão o esperavam, Castiel se sentia dilacerado. Fora convidado para almoçar na casa dos Winchester e ele sabia que seria sua despedida.

                Aproximou-se da porta devagar, vivenciando cada passo daquele trajeto. Bateu a campainha e baixou os olhos, pensando em quantas vezes estivera ali. Parecia que aquela casa e as pessoas que moravam ali tinha sido responsáveis pelos melhores momentos de sua vida.

                Mary abriu a porta e o abraçou, puxando-o para dentro. Sam estava na sala e levantou-se para vir cumprimentá-lo. Dean estava na cozinha, ajudando a temperar a carne. O pai estava no quintal, preparando a grelha. Tinham planejado um almoço especial para ele.

                Castiel pensava como seria, dali a alguns dias, quando desembarcaria na Europa, absolutamente sozinho. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele disfarçou indo para fora ajudar John.

                As férias de verão tinham chegado e desta vez ele as passaria de um modo totalmente diferente. _Sozinho_. Esta era a palavra chave. E agora que tinha um segredo enorme dentro do peito, sentia que seria ainda mais solitário.


	5. Chapter 5

_2015_

                Dean espreguiçou-se devagar. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar que não estava em sua própria cama, de casal, no apartamento em Los Angeles. Estava de volta à casa da mãe por alguns dias, deitado na velha cama de solteiro, encostada à parede, sob alguns pôsteres de bandas de rock.

                Tanta coisa mudara desde a última vez que dormira naquele quarto. Naqueles dias, o pai ainda estava vivo e Sam era solteiro.  E ele tinha Lisa.

                Colocou os pés para fora e sentiu o aroma do café que subia da cozinha. A mãe o tratava como um rei quando estava ali. Ele tinha muita pena dela que agora vivia sozinha, depois de tantos anos tendo a casa cheia. Ela sempre tivera pendor para assumir responsabilidades e cuidar das pessoas.

                Era o que faria novamente a partir do dia seguinte,  quando a nora, Madison, chegaria. Ela estava grávida de seis meses e o médico determinara que precisaria de repouso absoluto pelo restante da gestação, se quisesse levá-la a termo.

                Dean, preocupado com a família, tinha vindo prestar auxílio no final de semana. A mãe nunca lhe pediria nada, mas sabia que ela precisava de ajuda.

                Haviam improvisado um quarto no andar térreo da casa para que a jovem não tivesse que subir as escadas para o dormitório. Providenciaram ainda uma cama hospitalar e uma cadeira de rodas. Madison havia dito que era exagero, mas nenhum dos Winchester queria correr riscos.

                Ele chegara na véspera e desde então removera a mobília do escritório que seria convertido em quarto até a chegada da sobrinha e o pintara. Passara horas entrando e saindo do sótão, guardando o que não ia ser usado. Numa daquelas passagens por ali, vislumbrou algo que chamou sua atenção.

                Em cima de várias caixas de papelão onde estava escrito “DEAN” na caligrafia caprichada de Mary, havia uma onde havia a inscrição “DEAN /CASTIEL”. O que poderia haver ali dentro? Curioso, tomou a caixa e a levou para mais perto da janela empoeirada. Ao abri-la encontrou bem em cima da pilha a bolsa de lona azul desbotada do amigo, aquela que tinha acabado deixando para trás quando Dean lhe havia presenteado uma nova, não achando adequada que levasse ao outro continente um acessório tão velho.

                A lembrança de quando vira aquilo pela primeira vez o fez sorrir. Lembrou-se de como o menino Cas tinha tratado aquele simples objeto e seu conteúdo como um pequeno tesouro. E como não tivera problema algum em dividi-lo com Dean. Haviam passado muitas horas envolvidos com o que o outro sempre levava ali dentro, até que Dean tinha percebido que não tinha muito pendor para o desenho. Castiel, entretanto, melhorava dia a dia e se quisesse, um dia poderia vir a se tornar um artista.

                Abrindo-a, encontrou uma pilha de desenhos antigos, em folhas levemente amarelecidas. Ele sentou-se no chão e com atenção olhou um por um, por vezes sorrindo, outras se emocionando, como quando encontrou um retrato do pai pescando. Tinha sido feito rapidamente, num momento de inspiração, talvez na própria beira do lago, mas Castiel tinha conseguido captar perfeitamente a postura, a expressão facial do homem que era uma figura paterna para ele também. Uma onda de saudade se abateu sobre ele, ao lembrar de outros tempos, despreocupados, mais felizes, onde sua família era completa e vivia toda sob o mesmo teto.

                Castiel praticamente tinha vivido ali, por muitos anos e sua presença havia sido decisiva no desenvolvimento de sua própria personalidade. Não pela primeira vez, se deu conta do quanta falta ele ainda lhe fazia, mesmo tendo se passado mais de uma década. No início haviam escrito muitas cartas um para o outro, mas quando Dean tinha ido para a faculdade na Califórnia a correspondência tinha rareado pouco a pouco até sua total extinção. Sentia muito que as coisas tinham corrido daquela maneira.

                Tinha uma grande curiosidade sobre o que acontecera com o garoto com quem convivera tão estreitamente. Ele lhe havia confidenciado, alguns meses antes de ir embora, que sentia atração por rapazes. Será que tinha encontrado alguém para dividir sua vida? Estaria ele agora mesmo nos braços de outro homem, que o completasse, o amasse como merecia?

                Dean pensou em si mesmo, em como suas tentativas de encontrar uma pessoa significativa tinham levado a inúmeros relacionamentos insatisfatórios até que conhecera Lisa. O primeiro namoro que tivera que pudera se considerar sério levara naturalmente ao noivado e a planos de casamento. Mas Dean sentia que, apesar de amar a jovem com quem se comprometera, aquilo não podia ser tudo. Ele sentia no íntimo que deveria haver mais na vida do que um relacionamento confortável. A estabilidade não era tudo. A paixão estava faltando havia muito e ele tinha finalmente encerrado aquela história.

                Lisa havia sofrido no início, mas com o passar do tempo parecia ter percebido o mesmo que Dean. Ela continuara sua amiga e o resto tinha sido esquecido. Haviam se passado mais de seis meses desde o rompimento e ele não tinha encontrado ninguém que lhe despertasse algum sentimento especial.

                Até aquele momento, pensou. _Castiel_. Algo dentro dele estalou, uma aguda sensação de saudade. Continuou remexendo a bolsa e no fundo, junto a vários lápis e borrachas meio gastas, encontrou um CD. A capa continha a fotografia de um homem de cabelos longos, usando chapéu e segurando um violão, ao lado de um galo. A foto era colorida contra um fundo que algum dia havia sido branco. Em cima, o nome do artista, _“Zucchero”,_ ladeado por dois anjinhos. Sob a foto, o título do CD era _“Spirito DiVino”._ Devia ser um dos discos que comprara quando ainda estava estudando o idioma estrangeiro, mas Dean não se lembrava dele, já que nunca fora muito fã da música italiana, considerando-a muito melosa.

                A última coisa que encontrou ali dentro foi um desenho de toda sua família em um fundo campestre. Castiel havia se incluído no grupo também, ainda que estivesse um pouco retirado e olhasse para os demais com inegável carinho. Ele havia escrito sob a gravura _“Família não se limita ao sangue”._

Os olhos de Dean não puderam evitar e se encheram de lágrimas. Datava do ano em que concluíra o colégio e partira para o curso superior na Itália.

                Dean levantou e carregou consigo a bolsa e seu conteúdo, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com aquilo. Uma coisa era certa: sua mãe tinha que ver aquele desenho.

*****

                Mais tarde, entrando numa loja de móveis e decoração, pensava em como ela tinha se emocionado ao ver o retrato. Ficara muito tempo sentada no sofá da sala, com a folha de papel nas mãos. Ela depois o incumbira de comprar uma moldura para poder colocá-la sobre a lareira, junto a outras fotos de família.

                Dean escolheu uma moldura negra, simples, que não roubaria a atenção da imagem. Sorriu ao pensar que este tipo de conhecimento tinha adquirido exatamente com o autor do desenho que o tinha feito vir até ali.

                À noite, sentados à mesa do jantar, Mary, ainda não totalmente refeita do momento emocional, perguntou se Dean sabia algo sobre seu velho amigo, já que haviam se passado alguns anos desde que ele escrevera pela última vez dando notícias.

                Ele teve que admitir que provavelmente a correspondência entre eles ter cessado se devia ao fato de que ele mesmo estivera muito ocupado na faculdade para levar aquela troca mais a sério. Não só ocupado com os estudos, tinha que ser sincero. A vida na faculdade tinha sido um momento de descobertas, não somente na área acadêmica. Fora então que descobrira que...

                Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela voz da mãe, que lhe perguntou, suavemente:

                “Você nunca pensou em ir visitá-lo, meu filho? Eu sei que você não gosta de viajar de avião, mas... Sempre foram tão amigos... Quem sabe não poderiam reatar essa amizade bonita que sempre houve entre vocês?”

                “Não posso dizer que tenha pensado em ir à Europa, mas eu gostaria muito de reencontrá-lo... Quem sabe algum dia, quando voltar à América. Se ele voltar.”

                “Sinto falta dele, Dean. Ele era como um filho, você sabe.”

                Dean se sentiu culpado por ter negligenciado a correspondência mas pensou que Castiel devia ter escrito à sua mãe mais vezes. Isso não era compatível com a índole atenciosa do garoto que conhecera, mas quem podia dizer o que havia acontecido em sua vida durante estes anos em que estavam separados?

*****

                Sam e Madison chegaram no domingo à tarde. Ela parecia bastante abatida e logo que pode o marido a colocara na cama, assegurando-se de que estava confortável.

                Havia um sofá junto a uma das paredes, onde Sam dormiria quando estivesse ali, nos finais de semana, e no momento os três se sentavam nele, para poderem fazer da jovem de repouso parte da conversação.

                Depois de discutirem todos os procedimentos de cuidado com a esposa de Sam, a conversa derivou para amenidades. Parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa, Mary se levantou e foi buscar o retrato encontrado por Dean no dia anterior. Mostrou-o ao filho mais novo, que sorriu. Ele se levantou e o levou para Madison pudesse vê-lo também.

                “Foi Castiel quem desenhou isto?” Perguntou, deixando-se envolver pelo conteúdo sentimental da imagem. “Ele devia amar muito vocês todos. Pena que esteja tão longe... Ele nunca mais voltou?” Ela o conhecia dos álbuns de família e inúmeras fotos espalhadas pelas paredes.

                “Não, ele foi estudar Arte e não voltou mais... Acho que deve ter feito a vida por lá, agora que se passaram tantos anos.”

                Dean voltou, por um segundo, a pensar em reencontrá-lo. Se quisesse ir à Europa para vê-lo, como poderia fazê-lo? Talvez se procurasse por Gabriel em Nova Iorque... _Por que pensava naquilo com tanta insistência agora?_ Castiel estivera, de uma modo ou outro, sempre no fundo de sua mente, mas os últimos acontecimentos tinham feito que ocupasse um lugar mais proeminente, como se um facho de luz houvesse sido lançado em sua direção.

                Balançando a cabeça como se pelo simples movimento pudesse esquecer daquilo tudo pensou que tinha ainda o trajeto para casa naquela noite, antes de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Devia parar de se focar em fantasias e colocar os pés no chão.

                Mas na hora de entrar no carro assegurou-se que a velha bolsa desbotada estivesse no porta-malas, junto à sua pequena bagagem.


	6. Chapter 6

               O objeto que havia trazido da casa da mãe fora colocado sobre o criado mudo em seu quarto. Todos os dias, ao abrir alguma gaveta para pegar uma peça de roupa, seus olhos recaíam sobre a lona desgastada. O impacto que aquilo tinha sobre ele era imenso.

                Depois de uma semana de sofrimento, enfiou a bolsa no fundo do armário, longe de sua vista, arrependido de tê-la trazido consigo.

                À noite, ao retornar para a casa vazia, foi diretamente ao quarto e tirou os pertences de Castiel do esconderijo e sentou-se no chão, incapaz de sair dali enquanto não tivesse olhando novamente os desenhos. Tomou o CD, seus dedos deslizando sobre a gravura da capa. Aquilo tudo não lhe pertencia. Pertencia a um homem que não vira por muitos anos. Deveria poder entregar-lhe tudo o que lhe pertencia...

                Naquele instante, uma lágrima correndo face abaixo, decidiu aceitar a oferta que lhe haviam feito no trabalho para participar de um congresso em Londres, dali a duas semanas. Estaria na Europa, não estaria? Se ainda tivesse vontade e coragem, poderia ir à Itália e... O quê?

                Não sabia ainda. Mas agendaria as férias atrasadas para depois do evento, assim teria tempo de tomar algumas decisões e agir.

                Soltou o ar que parecia aprisionado em seu peito, com um longo suspiro. Secou o rosto e levantou-se, um novo ânimo instilando-se nele.

*****

                Encontrar Gabriel Novak era fácil. Sam tinha representado a firma dele alguns meses antes em uma negociação, mas ele não queria que o irmão soubesse que planejava visitar Castiel. Por que, não sabia, mas sentia que aquilo deveria ser só seu até que tivesse realmente se decidido a fazê-lo. Vez por outra inda se sentia apavorado frente à ideia, ainda que na maioria dos dias a perspectiva fosse reconfortante.

                Então, sem fazer alarde, procurara por ele por conta própria. Não tinha tido muita intimidade com ele, tendo sido Castiel sempre seu companheiro de brincadeiras e confidente. Muito cedo Gabriel havia saído de suas vidas.

                Foi com surpresa e clara alegria que recebeu o telefonema do velho conhecido.

                “ _Dean-o_! Como vai, cara?”

                “Olá, Gabe. Tudo bem e você?”

                “Vamos indo... O que faz com que retorne das brumas do passado, meu irmão?”

                “Bem, eu...” sentia-se subitamente acanhado em pedir o que queria. Engoliu, a boca subitamente seca, e continuou, a voz uma oitava mais alta: “Poderia me dar o endereço de Castiel na Itália? Estou indo à Europa...”

                “Você vai visitá-lo? Finalmente! Essa é uma boa notícia, ele vai ficar feliz em saber...”

                “Ah, não... por favor, não lhe conte nada ainda... A viagem ainda não está bem definida e então não tenho certeza se poderei ir mesmo vê-lo, mas...”

                “É bom que você arranje um tempo para ir encontrar meu irmãozinho, Dean.”

                Diante do falso tom ameaçador, Dean respondeu, meio brincando:

                “Bem, para isso preciso do endereço, você pretende me passá-lo ainda hoje?”

                Encerrada a ligação, ficou sentado por alguns minutos fitando o pedaço de papel com o endereço escrito.

                Ele ia fazer aquilo. Que Deus o ajudasse.

*****

                Desembarcando em Londres depois do voo de mais de doze horas desde Los Angeles, Dean se sentia em frangalhos. Ele odiava voar e mesmo sob o efeito dúbio do álcool que consumira, aquela viagem fora um tormento. Preferia não pensar que igual trajeto esperava por ele dentro de mais algum tempo.

                Tomou um táxi no aeroporto de Heathrow em direção ao local onde ficaria hospedado. Decidira ficar em um pequeno hotel, indicado por um colega, em Earl’s Court, longe do burburinho do congresso, que ocorreria no coração de Londres. Mesmo que tivesse que se deslocar diariamente de metrô de um lugar a outro, esperava que a calma do local, a proximidade dos Kensington Gardens, lhe desse oportunidade de pensar com mais clareza no que estava por vir.  

                Caminhando pela manhã, sob o ar fresco da cidade que parecia eternamente cinzenta para um habitante da cidade onde o sol brilhava todos os dias em um céu de esplêndido azul, ia remoendo os planos que fizera, depois de longa e profunda deliberação. Entrou na estação de metrô, desejando já poder estar de volta e agendar o voo que o levaria a Roma.

                O estômago apertou-se de ansiedade, mas o peito parecia infinitamente mais leve diante da possibilidade.


	7. Chapter 7

                Dean olhou outra vez o papel onde havia anotado o endereço. Era em um bairro residencial, afastado da parte central da cidade, repleto de edifícios baixos, de apartamentos, circundando uma pequena praça, onde havia um restaurante e um café.

                Pagou a corrida ao motorista de táxi e saltou do carro, puxando a bagagem com ele. Olhou para o prédio, apreensivo. Apesar de ser sábado à tarde, não havia como saber se estaria em casa. Afinal, não havia avisado que viria.

                Dirigiu-se à porta de entrada e apertou o botão do interfone do apartamento que procurava. Não houve resposta. Tentou outra vez, esperando que o morador não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez.

                Enquanto esperava que Castiel atendesse, um homem aproximou-se da porta, às suas costas, com a chave na mão para abri-la. Dean se voltou para dar-lhe espaço para entrar e seus olhos se encontraram. O rapaz de cabelos claros e sotaque britânico parou e disse, sem cerimônia:

                “Ora, ora... se não é Dean Winchester!”

                “Como?” perguntou, surpreso. Não conhecia aquele homem.

                “Oh, desculpe-me. Você não me conhece. Sou Balthazar, amigo de Castiel.” E ofereceu a mão para que Dean apertasse. Ele o fez, pensando que não havia necessidade de se apresentar, já que o outro sabia quem era.

                “Ele está?”

                “Ele não mora mais aqui há tempos, querido.”

                “Oh.” Gabriel havia lhe dado este endereço, provavelmente não soubesse que tinha se mudado. “Ele mudou... para onde?”

                “Ele não mora mais em Roma. Está em Florença, terminando sua tese de mestrado.”

                Dean devia ter demonstrando no rosto sua decepção, pois Balthazar disse rapidamente:

                “Eu tenho o endereço dele. Se quiser subir comigo...”

                “Obrigado.” Disse Dean, entrando atrás do outro no átrio do edifício.

                Subiram um lance de escada e continuaram por um corredor até a porta onde estava marcado o número que Dean chamara antes.

                Com um sorriso e um olhar curioso, Balthazar abriu a porta e indicou que entrasse.

                Dean parou no pequeno hall. Era um apartamento não muito grande, mas ensolarado, aconchegante e cheio de plantas.

                “Por que não se senta enquanto eu vou buscar o endereço? Fique à vontade.”

                Ele desapareceu por uma porta e Dean ficou ali, olhando em volta. Ao passar os olhos pela parede mais distante, viu o que devia ser um desenho de Cas, emoldurado. Levantou-se e foi olhar mais de perto. Era a imagem de um sátiro, feito a pastel. Olhando bem, percebeu que o modelo para aquela imagem fora Balthazar. Os cabelos e os olhos eram inconfundíveis, ainda que ele estivesse de costas e se voltando em direção ao observador, o torso nu.  A sombra de um sorriso podia ser vista na parte do rosto que estava aparente, surgindo por trás de um dos ombros.

                Subitamente percebeu o quão íntimo era aquele retrato. Ruborizou e se afastou, a conotação erótica apenas sugerida, mas por demais aparente para ele. Ao se virar na direção oposta encontrou os olhar de Balthazar, que voltava para a sala.

                “Belo trabalho, não? Nosso Castiel é muito talentoso.”

                “Ahn... sim, ele é.” Disse, pigarreando.

                “Não perguntou como sei quem é você, Dean... Posso chamá-lo assim?”

                “Tudo bem. Confesso que foi um choque um estranho tão longe de casa me chamar pelo nome.”

                “Tenho aqui alguns pertences de Cassie que deveria ter lhe mandado pelo correio há meses... mas sempre esqueço, então vou dar a você para que entregue a ele, supondo que vá até Florença encontrá-lo...” Abrindo a caixa de papelão, aparentemente cheia de livros, retirou dela um caderno de desenho, como tantos que vira nas mãos do amigo ao longo dos anos. Abrindo a capa, folheou-o rapidamente e o mostrou o conteúdo de uma das páginas ao rapaz que tinha parado no meio da sua sala de estar.

                Era um retrato de Dean, de meio perfil, o olhar focado fora da composição. Seu rosto estava representado ali em seus mínimos detalhes, realisticamente. Fora feito de memória, de acordo com a data rabiscada embaixo. Aquele era Dean aos dezessete anos, o corte de cabelo que usava então, os lábios mais cheios, o rosto mais fino, coberto de sardas. Ele sorriu ao lembrar que uma vez se queixara que Cas sempre exagerava nas sardas quando o desenhava, eles deviam ter uns dez ou onze anos na época. Dean sempre as detestara e, depois daquilo, sempre que fora retratado por Castiel, elas estavam ausentes. Não havia necessidade de ocultá-las mais, pensou, pois não era provável que viesse a ter conhecimento deste retrato. Mas o destino parecia planejar diferente, pois lá estava ele olhando para o desenho feito a lápis, cerca de cinco anos antes.

                Balthazar  devia estar se deliciando com as expressões de Dean, pois seu sorriso era definitivamente divertido. Gesticulou, incitando-o a continuar olhando as outras páginas.

                Dean corou outra vez, pois o caderno estava repleto de retratos seus. A maior parte deles sozinho, mas algumas vezes Sam ou os pais também tinham sido representados.

                “Esse caderno foi motivo de uma briga terrível entre nós, Dean. Eu o encontrei, escondido no fundo de uma gaveta e ele se recusou a me dizer quem era o garoto que enchia suas páginas. Finalmente, depois de muita discussão me contou tudo a respeito de seu amigo de infância _Dean Winchester_.”

                Dean não tinha o que dizer. Ficou calado, os olhos fixos nos seus próprios, em um retrato no qual olhava o observador completamente de frente, como se o encarasse.

                “Não sou um sujeito particularmente ciumento, mas... esses retratos... Eu disse a ele que jogaria este caderno fora, se fôssemos continuar juntos. Não consegui fazê-lo, no entanto. Por isso pensei em lhe devolver, agora que não importa mais.”

                _‘Não importa mais?’_ Aquilo queria dizer que eles...

                “Não estamos mais juntos, se é o que quer saber.”

                “Eu... não...” foi o que conseguiu balbuciar. O que estava expresso naquelas páginas era demasiado óbvio.

*****

                Balthazar foi gentil o suficiente para indicar um hotel nas proximidades e sugerir um bom serviço de aluguel de carros para que Dean pudesse ir a Florença. Ele se sentiu aliviado por deixar o apartamento, parecendo-lhe, de repente, o ambiente por demais opressivo.

                Ao sentar-se na cama do frio quarto que iria ocupar por apenas uma noite, pensou que não era assim que imaginava que as coisas aconteceriam. Tomando o caderno de desenho de dentro da caixa, virou-o entre as mãos algumas vezes, antes de abri-lo novamente.

                Era doloroso perceber as emoções que haviam gerado todos aqueles retratos. Havia alguns que denotavam uma saudade profunda do amigo de infância e de sua família, dos bons momentos que haviam compartilhado. Mas na maioria deles o que parecia expresso... Era ao mesmo tempo motivo de grande prazer e profundo pesar para Dean.

                Perceber naqueles traços reverentes o quanto Castiel o tinha... O quê? _Desejado? Amado?_ Ficou claro para Dean que era ele mesmo o rapaz a quem havia se referido na ocasião em que se dissera atraído por um colega. Naquele momento, tinha estado muito envolvido com os próprios problemas para perceber que o amigo lhe devotava tal sentimento.

                Pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse sabido então. Ao passo que era uma pessoa sem preconceitos e depois tivesse vindo ele mesmo a experimentar atração por alguns homens, naquele tempo provavelmente teria ficado assustado. Talvez tivesse se afastado... Ou ainda... aquilo o tivesse feito ver o que via agora. Anos haviam se passado antes que percebesse o que faltava em sua vida. Não só um amigo, mas um companheiro, um... Não sabia como nomear o sentimento que carregava no peito, pois nunca sentira nada igual. Mas ele era real, imenso, inegável.

                Os dedos correram por cima dos traços que formavam um dos retratos. Fechou o caderno e o devolveu à caixa. Abriu a mala e aos pertences que lhe haviam sido entregues por Balthazar adicionou o CD e bolsa azul.

*****

                A viagem entre Roma e Florença era curta, apenas pouco mais de três horas. Mas Dean se via dirigindo bem abaixo do limite de velocidade. Mentia para si mesmo que era para poder apreciar a paisagem e o belo domingo de sol naquele final de primavera, mas na verdade, agora que estava prestes a reencontrar Cas após todos aqueles anos sentia-se um pouco intimidado. Balthazar tinha querido lhe mostrar algumas fotos mais recentes dele, quando soube que não se viam havia mais de dez anos, mas Dean não os queria ver juntos, nem em fotografias. Recusava-se a imaginar que os dois tinham vivido como um casal por mais de dois anos.

                Seu peito apertou ao pensar que ele podia estar vivendo com outra pessoa, já que pelo que Balthazar lhe contara estavam separados há pelo menos um ano e meio. Ele não queria pensar naquilo, mas era uma possibilidade. Ele mesmo não estivera noivo até seis meses antes?

                Olhou o GPS e confirmou que estava próximo. Havia visto a paisagem verdejante, de vinhedos e bosques, aos poucos dar espaço a uma área mais urbanizada. Cas não vivia na área central, mas num dos bairros vizinhos.

                As indicações do aparelho o levaram a uma rua completamente residencial, onde casas de dois ou três andares ladeavam a rua, uma encostada à outra. Algumas delas possuíam duas moradas, casas antigas divididas para acomodar mais famílias. Observando a numeração, encontrou a que indicava a moradia de Castiel.

                Era uma construção como as outras, pintada de cinza claro, com detalhes em branco na fachada, estreita, com apenas uma porta de um tom mais escuro, dando para uma espécie de canteiro largo que fazias às vezes de jardim frontal. Havia uma scooter vermelha ali parada, próxima à porta. Não havia, entretanto lugar para estacionar o carro em frente à casa, pois a rua estava totalmente ocupada por veículos. Ele notou que raramente alguma daquelas casas tinha garagem, então os moradores costumavam parar na rua.

                Demorou um pouco para encontrar uma vaga. Ele não se incomodou em tirar a bagagem do porta-malas, planejando perguntar ao velho amigo onde poderia encontrar um hotel nas proximidades. A caixa de papelão, contendo os pertences que Castiel deixara pelo caminho, também ficou ali, já que não queria causar nenhum tipo de constrangimento a ele. Precisavam conversar primeiro, queria tomar pé da situação antes de decidir como fazer aquilo.

                 Sua caminhada começou lenta, torturante. Seu nervosismo era intenso e ele se debatia entre ansiedade e medo. Decidiu, corajosamente, colocar fim àquela espera. A passos rápidos se dirigiu à casa cinzenta, batendo a campainha sem se dar tempo para duvidar da resolução.

                Sua confiança, entretanto, começou a fraquejar quando ouviu passos que desciam a escada e se aproximavam da porta.

                Alguém olhou pelo olho mágico. Seria impressão sua ou a pessoa titubeara por um instante?

                O som da chave girando na fechadura fez seu coração disparar, o sangue correndo todo para seu rosto, que parecia em chamas. Quando a porta se abriu, seus olhos encontraram o azul perfeito que não viam havia quase catorze anos.


	8. Chapter 8

                 Castiel passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de constrangimento. Não estava esperando ninguém, então vestia apenas um velho par de jeans desbotado e uma camiseta, os pés descalços. Ele não havia se barbeado. Tinha estado a manhã toda revisando sua tese.

                “Dean?” Foi apenas o que conseguiu pronunciar à vista do velho amigo.

                “Ei, Cas.” A resposta foi dada em voz baixa, com um sorriso inseguro.

                Antes que qualquer deles pudesse pensar em algo mais para dizer, Cas estendeu a mão e Dean a tomou. Os olhos se encontraram, emocionados afinal, enquanto os corpos se aproximavam para um abraço apertado.

                Num instante puro e perfeito, Dean permitiu-se apenas sentir. Cas relaxou contra ele, uma fonte de calor e solidez.

                Separaram-se, ainda um pouco sem jeito, depois da demonstração emocional inesperada das duas partes.

                “Entre, entre... O que está fazendo na Itália, Dean?”

                Dean aceitou o convite, respondendo:

                “Longa história, pensei em vir visitá-lo, afinal.”

                “Gabriel lhe deu meu endereço? Ele me contou que esteve em contato com Sam...”

                Adentraram a sala de estar, um ambiente agradável. Estantes cobertas de livros cobriam duas das paredes, enquanto reproduções de obras de arte e fotografias adornavam a parede onde não havia janela. Dois sofás, uma poltrona, uma mesa de centro pesada e coberta também de livros e revistas sobre um antigo tapete persa completavam a decoração despretensiosa.

                Dean pensou como contaria aquilo a Cas.

                “Bem, sim... e não. Ele me deu seu antigo endereço em Roma.”

                Sentando-se, Castiel pareceu perceber o que tinha se passado.

                “Você falou com ele outra vez ou...”

                “Balthazar. Ele me passou seu novo endereço.”

                “Oh.” Disse, balançando a cabeça devagar. Castiel sabia que se dependesse do ex companheiro, sua relação tinha sido tão exposta quanto Dean permitira. Não era homem de poupar os detalhes sórdidos.

                “Ele foi muito... gentil comigo. Parece boa pessoa.”

                “Hum, sim, ele é. Um pouco... indiscreto às vezes.”

                Dean riu, pois entendia como aquilo podia constranger uma pessoa reservada como Castiel.

                “Bem, aluguei um carro e vim dirigindo. Bela paisagem.”

                “Já almoçou?” Diante da negativa silenciosa de Dean, continuou:

                “Podemos sair para comer. Se me der alguns minutos para me trocar...”

                “Não pretendo atrapalhar, se estiver ocupado. Balthazar me contou que está finalizando sua tese...”

                “Será bom descansar um pouco, minha cabeça já estava doendo. E precisamos colocar os papos em dia. Catorze anos, é isso?”

                “Sim, quase... Então, espero você se... vestir.” Disse a última palavra por demais consciente de que para _se vestir_ seria provavelmente necessário que ele se despisse. Não podia deixar a mente divagar assim.

                Levantou de onde estava e foi olhar à janela. Rua tranquila, dia ensolarado. Tinha sido um bom começo com o velho amigo. Ele estava bem, ainda que aparentasse algum cansaço.

                Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Castiel retornou. Silenciosamente parou à porta da sala e observou o rapaz que estava olhando para fora. Seus olhos deslizaram pela figura bem constituída. Ele tinha se tornado um belo homem.

                Quando este se voltou, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Um sorriso caloroso, que não mudara nada em todos aqueles anos. Apenas algumas ruguinhas tinham surgido em torno dos olhos, mas elas adicionavam caráter ao rosto bonito que Dean sempre tivera.

                Dean apreciou a vista que Cas lhe apresentou. Parecia um atleta e não um acadêmico, pensou, os olhos se fixando nas coxas bem delineadas sob os jeans escuros.

                “É longe o restaurante? Meu carro está estacionado a duas quadras...”

                “Não, vamos a pé, é perto. Sempre como lá aos domingos. Espero que goste.”

*****

                Caminhando pela vizinhança tranquila, a conversa começou a fluir com mais naturalidade, enquanto pareciam absorver as mudanças físicas que haviam acontecido ao longo do tempo.

                O restaurante era pequeno, um negócio de família. Ao entraram, Cas foi saudado por uma jovem de cabelos escuros:

                _“Ciao, Castiel, come stai?”_ (Oi, Castiel, como está?)

                _“Bene, Marghe, grazie. É troppo tarde per il pranzo?”_ (Bem, Marghe, obrigado. É tarde demais para o almoço?)

A jovem disse-lhes que o pai ainda estava na cozinha, preparando as últimas refeições. Conduziu-os a uma mesa próxima à janela e os deixou ali para escolherem o que comeriam.

                Dean não sabia o que escolher, então o companheiro fez a escolha dos pratos e a transmitiu à garota, que voltara à mesa trazendo dois copos d’água gelada. Dean apreciou a desenvoltura do outro homem na língua estrangeira e sua familiaridade com a jovem. Aquilo não devia surpreendê-lo, já que vivia há muito tempo na Itália, mas ele tinha na mente o adolescente tímido, ainda não testado no idioma pelo cotidiano.

                Quando ela se foi, Castiel voltou sua atenção a ele e perguntou:

                “Como está sua mãe?”

                “Ela vai bem, muito empolgada com a possibilidade de se tornar avó. Desde que meu pai faleceu, ela não parecia tão bem.”

                “Eu soube a respeito dele, Dean, meus sentimentos.”

                “Obrigado. Ele não sofreu, pelo menos. O enfarto foi fulminante.”

                “E para quando é o bebê?”

                “Se tudo correr bem, deve nascer daqui a três meses. Mas Madison está em repouso absoluto, minha mãe está cuidando dela.”

                “Sua mãe está em seu elemento, então. Ela tem o dom de cuidar das pessoas...”

                “Sim, é verdade.” Dean baixou os olhos, lembrando-se de como a mãe fora um apoio inestimável na vida de tantas pessoas, inclusive na formação do homem que tinha à sua frente.

                “E você? Está na Europa a passeio ou a trabalho?”

                “Bem, vim a Londres para um congresso, mas como tinha férias para tirar, resolvi vir visitá-lo. Eu já tinha passado a pior parte, atravessando o oceano...”

                “Ainda com medo de voar?”

                “Não diria que é medo... não é incrível pensar naquela máquina imensa no ar?”

                “Entendo... Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Dean.” Disse, com um sorriso genuíno.

                Dean sentiu-se aquecer por dentro diante da afirmação. Ele era um sentimental.

                Margherita, a garçonete, se aproximou com o primeiro prato e por alguns minutos a conversa versou a respeito da comida saborosa.

                Após a refeição, voltaram andando por outro caminho, para que Dean pudesse apreciar a beleza e calma do bairro onde morava o amigo.

                “Foi fácil para você se acostumar aqui, Cas?” perguntou, curioso.

                “No começo... não. Tive alguma dificuldade para fazer amizade, mas depois, quando comecei o curso as coisas foram se acomodando. A verdade é que... eu senti muita falta de vocês... ”

                Dean ouviu aquilo, tentando comparar com sua experiência pessoal. A ausência de Cas tinha sido sentida agudamente por eles também.

                Chegaram e Dean hesitou. Não queria atrapalhar as atividades do dono da casa.

                “Cas, eu... não quero incomodar você, está trabalhando...”

                “Não está atrapalhando nada. Faz tempo que não aproveito um domingo com um amigo. Venha.”

                Dean foi conduzido para dentro e dirigiu-se novamente à sala que conhecera antes. Imaginou como era viver ali. Se Cas tinha amigos que o visitavam. Se ele estava saindo com alguém... Mas não podia perguntar nada daquilo.

                “Pretende ficar alguns dias por aqui?”

                Dean na verdade não tinha planejado muito mais do que reencontrar Cas. Não tinha conhecido Roma em seu afã de vir encontrá-lo e não sabia o que devia fazer.

                “Não planejei nada... Mas seria bom conhecer Florença, pelo menos. Há algum hotel em que eu possa ficar por aqui?”

                “Hotel? Sim, há alguns na redondeza, mas... eu... gostaria muito se ficasse aqui... em minha casa por alguns dias... se não for...” Disse, sentindo-se ousado. A presença de Dean reacendera alguns dos sentimentos que tentara manter em cheque por todo aquele tempo. Não achava que pudesse deixá-lo ir tão cedo, mesmo que isso fosse magoá-lo depois.

                “Aqui? Em sua casa? Eu não poderia...”

                “Seria ótimo poder conversar mais com você, Dean, temos muito a relembrar. Por favor... Se não se incomodar de dormir no meu escritório...”

                “Se não for mesmo incomodá-lo...”

                “Posso tirar alguns dias de folga para lhe mostrar a cidade. Há muito para ver. Onde está sua bagagem?”

                “Deixei no carro.”

                “Vamos buscá-la? É muita coisa?”

                “Não, só uma mala pequena e...” lembrou-se da caixa de papelão, parando de falar abruptamente.

                Castiel olhou para ele, curioso.

                “Há também... uma caixa que Balthazar me pediu para que lhe entregasse.” Disse, ruborizando ao lembrar do caderno repleto de imagens que poderiam ser consideradas incriminadoras que se encontrava lá dentro. Castiel provavelmente não sabia que ainda existia.

                “Balthazar mandou meus livros? Pensei que tinha esquecido.” Disse, rindo.

                Saíram em direção ao automóvel alugado e assim que Dean abriu o porta-malas, seu peito apertou, pois Castiel se inclinou para pegar a caixa, sem imaginar o que continha na realidade.

                O rapaz sardento se sentia inquieto, mas sabia que não havia como evitar o confronto quando retornassem.

                Castiel o guiou escada acima, onde um patamar se abria para quatro portas. A que estava aberta era a do escritório, onde foi instruído a deixar a mala. Viu o amigo depositar a caixa no chão, perto da escrivaninha.

                 Depois Cas lhe mostrou que o banheiro ficava logo em frente. A porta ao lado, entreaberta, lhe indicou ser o dormitório, pois uma cama de casal, desfeita, se encontrava no meio do aposento, as roupas que Cas usara antes displicentemente jogadas sobre ela.

                A última porta levava ao estúdio, defronte ao quarto. Ali, onde deveria haver, no passado, um pequeno terraço, uma cobertura de vidro fora adicionada e criava um espaço onde a luz natural se espalhava de forma magnífica. Havia uma mesa rústica a um canto, coberta de bisnagas de tinta e diversos vasos contendo pincéis de diferentes tamanhos. Um armário aberto acomodava papéis e outros suprimentos artísticos. No meio, um cavalete continha uma tela que ainda estava em andamento, uma obra abstrata, o que surpreendeu Dean. Castiel sempre havia se focado na pintura figurativa.

                Nas paredes, diversos desenhos e telas estavam pendurados. Era um ambiente acolhedor e Dean se sentiu bem ali. Sentaram-se, Cas em uma banqueta alta e Dean em um banco simples, manchado de tinta e a conversa versou sobre a rotina de Castiel. Quando a luz do dia começou a se esvair, desceram para preparar a refeição da noite.

                Dean se apoiou ao balcão da cozinha, com uma cerveja que lhe fora oferecida e observou o anfitrião preparar alguns sanduíches e uma salada. Os dedos longos e ágeis eram hipnóticos e ele se pegou imaginando como seria ser acariciado por eles. Constrangido, tentou puxar algum assunto, mas se viu traído pela própria mente:

                “Você faz algum tipo de exercício físico?” Sentiu as orelhas quentes ao perceber de onde havia vindo aquela pergunta.

                “Eu costumo correr. Acho um exercício relaxante. Por que pergunta?”

                “Vejo que se preocupa com a saúde, na escolha dos alimentos... pensei que cuidasse do corpo de alguma maneira.” Disse, encabulando ainda mais. Não podia deixar de pensar nas coxas musculosas em que fixara sua atenção por toda a tarde enquanto conversavam no estúdio.

                “Você não se exercita?”

                “Bem, vou à academia, às vezes. Não sou muito dedicado, para falar a verdade. E continuo detestando salada.” Completou, olhando para a tigela grande que o amigo mexia vigorosamente.

                Castiel só pode rir diante do comentário. Aquele era seu amigo, sem dúvida.

                “Assim sendo, está dispensado de comê-la. É uma pena, porque eu sou muito bom no preparo de saladas...”

                Após comerem, Dean disse que estava cansado e gostaria ir se deitar. Castiel sugeriu que tomasse uma ducha enquanto ia arrumar a cama para ele.

                Dean pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Quando saiu, do corredor pode ver Castiel sentado à escrivaninha, de costas para ele, a caixa aberta a seus pés.


	9. Chapter 9

                 Quando Dean entrou no aposento, Castiel se virou. Nas mãos tinha a bolsa de lona e o CD. Seus olhos estavam marejados e ele não tentou esconder a emoção que sentia.

                “Isto não foi colocado aqui por Balthazar, Dean. Obrigado por me... trazer essas coisas de volta. Não sabia que ainda existiam.” Baixou a cabeça, enquanto olhava a capa do CD.

                Dean se perguntava se devia se aproximar, tocá-lo de alguma forma. Uma mão no ombro bastaria.

                Sentindo o toque suave, Castiel olhou para cima, sorrindo:

                “Eu encontrei a bolsa no sótão, onde minha mãe guardou muitas das minhas coisas quando fui morar em Los Angeles. O CD estava dentro, junto com vários desenhos. Não me lembro dele, mas sabia que só podia ser seu...”

                “Esse CD... eu adorava. Talvez tenha me ouvido cantarolar uma ou duas canções enquanto desenhava.”

                “Não me lembro, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado das recordações. Minha mãe vai saber que apreciou seu esforço em guardar todas aquelas coisas...”

                Antes de sair Castiel levantou-se e tocou Dean carinhosamente no braço. Começou a andar em direção à porta, quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo. Virou-se e tomou o caderno que Balthazar lhe mandara, que se encontrava fechado sobre a escrivaninha, sem dizer nada e o colocou debaixo do braço. Com um grave ‘ _boa noite’_ deixou o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Dean deitou-se, demorando a dormir, tomado pelas reflexões sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

*****

                Dean acordou na manhã seguinte com uma canção tocando. Ele não a conhecia.

                Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. A música vinha do andar de baixo. Percebeu que Castiel cantava junto com ela.

                Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi encontrar o dono da casa na cozinha. Parou quando o viu não só cantando, mas dançando junto com a canção que vinha da sala.

                “Bom dia, Dean.” Disse alegremente, sem parar de dançar.

                Dean sentou-se à mesa, sorrindo e pensando em como é que pudera ficar tanto tempo imune ao charme daquele homem especial. Por que é que não pudera se sentir assim quando conviviam diariamente? Talvez o tempo e a distância tivessem colocado as coisas na devida perspectiva.

                “É o CD que me trouxe... Tenho que agradecer outra vez.”

                Dean prestou atenção, por um momento. O ritmo era contagiante, um misto de rock e blues, enquanto o cantor de voz rascante cantava em italiano, entremeando frases em inglês. Admirou mais um pouco o corpo de Castiel, que se movia livremente. Ele nunca fora assim desinibido quando jovem. Talvez fosse influência de Balthazar, pensou, subitamente triste. Tanta coisa a respeito dele não sabia e nunca saberia. Tinham tido praticamente uma vida longe um do outro.

                Mas Castiel, demonstrando ainda estar em sintonia com o rapaz com quem crescera, dirigiu a conversa para um assunto leve, desviando-o de seus pensamentos indesejados:

                “Que tal conhecer o centro histórico da cidade hoje?”

                “Se não for atrapalhar o seu trabalho, eu topo.”

                “Bem, há a Catedral, o Batistério, os museus... A _Piazza Michelangelo_... Desculpe, mas você vai fazer o tour com um especialista em História da Arte. Estará sujeito às minhas escolhas. Se elas foram demais para você, por favor, me avise.”

                “Se me alimentar bem na hora do almoço, aceito suas escolhas sem discussão.” Disse, rindo.

                “Só essa condição? Bem, se eu levá-lo também para tomar o melhor sorvete da sua vida, imagino o que mais poderei conseguir com você...” Disse, brincando.

                A Dean não passou despercebida a possibilidade de que algo fosse interpretado dubiamente naquela pergunta. Mas não ia deixar que aqueles pensamentos inoportunos atrapalhassem os momentos de interação com Cas.

                Subiu para pegar a chave do carro e quando voltou encontrou o amigo do lado de fora, ainda cantarolando. Ele parecia de bom humor. Dean se sentiu leve e pensou que, às vezes, coisas boas aconteciam em sua vida.

*****

                Depois de terem visitado a _Piazza Michelangelo_ , de onde se podia ter uma bela vista da cidade, dirigiram-se à Catedral.

                Castiel ia explicando o que viam em detalhes, como quando pararam em frente às “Portas do Paraíso” do Batistério, demonstrando seu conhecimento sem parecer pedante. Ele fazia tudo parecer simples e envolvia Dean que o acompanhava, impressionado com seu conhecimento e atitude. Entendia porque viera a Florença fazer o mestrado na área da Educação. Seria um excelente professor.

                Além de conhecer os pontos históricos e turísticos, o simples caminhar pelas movimentadas ruas parecia extremamente agradável para Dean. Ele sabia que isso era devido à companhia do homem inteligente e belo que o acompanhava.

                Quando cansaram de andar, Castiel cumpriu sua promessa, levando-o para almoçar num bom restaurante. Satisfeitos, caminharam mais alguns minutos até que o homem de olhos azuis parou em frente a um imponente edifício.

                “Dean, estamos diante de um momento solene. Dentro deste prédio encontra-se uma das obras mais importantes de _Michelangelo_ , a escultura de David. Sempre que venho aqui os guardas tem que me obrigar a sair na hora de fechar, pois a estátua tem um poder quase hipnótico sobre mim. Se me vir babando, arraste-me para fora, por favor.” Concluiu, divertido.

                “Mas... não era o David lá na _Piazza della Signoria_?” Perguntou Dean, confuso.

                “Não, aquela é apenas uma réplica. A verdadeira está aqui, no _Museo dell’Accademia_ , protegida do tempo e da poluição.”

                Pagaram o ingresso e entraram, virando logo à direita em um largo corredor contendo várias estátuas inacabadas. Ele levava a uma sala abobadada, inundada pela luz natural, onde reinava, majestosa, no centro, a obra-prima de _Michelangelo_.

 

 

                Sobre um pedestal alto, executada no mais alvo dos mármores, encontrava-se a estátua do jovem guerreiro que com apenas uma pedra derrotara um gigante.

                Castiel entrou no recinto, reverente. Dean o seguiu, erguendo os olhos para contemplar a beleza daquela obra considerada perfeita.

                A sala estava repleta e as expressões de admiração permeavam o ar. Dean tinha que concordar, era um trabalho magnífico.

                A musculatura em repouso do jovem momentos antes da luta, em contraste com seu olhar focado, imediatamente atraíram sua atenção. Castiel lhe apontou a mão que segurava a pedra, tensa, levemente fora de proporção, enquanto da outra, sobre o ombro, pendia a funda. Era como uma mola apertada, pronta para se desenrolar. E a expectativa de que aquilo acontecesse era quase palpável.

                Mais impressionante ainda para Dean era a textura da pele, sob a qual se podia ver as veias e os músculos. A estátua parecia viva. Era como se, ao ser tocada, apesar de feita de pedra fria, pudesse transmitir o calor do corpo humano. Quando se virou para fazer um comentário com Cas percebeu que ele estava totalmente absorto na contemplação, como lhe havia advertido antes. Seus olhos traçavam os planos do corpo, se fixavam no rosto sério, desciam pelas costas, pelas pernas, enquanto andava lentamente ao redor da escultura.

                Dean o acompanhou, sem tirar os olhos dele. Cada um deles apreciava uma beleza diferente, ainda que composta pelos mesmos elementos.

                Alguns minutos depois, despertando de seu devaneio artístico, Castiel olhou para ele. E Dean teve a certeza de que aquele olhar finalmente o fitara. Era como se o outro pudesse entrever sua alma.

                O rosto de Castiel se iluminou por um momento, sua cabeça se inclinou para um dos lados, levemente. Era como se a compreensão de algo até então inescrutável tivesse descido sobre ele.

                Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas nenhum som saiu.

                Dean, muito consciente do momento que tinham vivenciado, tocou-o no dorso da mão, trazendo-o de volta à sala abarrotada de gente do museu.

                Castiel piscou e sorriu, ainda não de todo refeito do que acontecera naquele momento. Em uma voz suave, disse:

                “Viu? Eu disse que aconteceria algo assim.”

                Dean percebeu imediatamente o subterfúgio. Ele não podia ou não queria falar do que acabara de acontecer. Não ali. Não agora.

                “Você não tinha me prometido sorvete?” Perguntou, tentando ser o mais mundano possível, diante das circunstâncias.

                Castiel deixou um riso nervoso escapar e baixou o rosto. Quando olhou para Dean novamente, uma suavidade até então inédita tinha se fixado em suas feições.

                “Sorvete, então.” Disse, tomando Dean pelo braço e caminhando para a saída.

 


	10. Chapter 10

                Sentados sob uma das arcadas do _Ponte Vecchio_ , admiravam o sol do fim de tarde brilhar sobre as águas do Arno, enquanto degustavam o sorvete que Castiel escolhera para eles.

                Dean gemia diante do sabor praticamente divino do ‘ _gelato fiorentino’_. Ele não sabia antes que era reconhecido internacionalmente, mas agora podia entender porquê. Os sons que deixavam os lábios do amigo eram praticamente eróticos e Castiel olhou em volta quando uma senhora de vestido florido pigarreou audivelmente em sua direção.

                Dean riu do constrangimento que causara ao amigo. Ele ainda passava vergonha com suas atitudes, tantos anos depois.

                “Obrigado, Cas.” Disse simplesmente.

                “Eu é que agradeço, Dean.” Respondeu, a voz grave reverberando no peito do homem sardento.

*****

                O retorno à casa de Castiel foi feito praticamente em silêncio, ambos cansados pelas atividades do dia.

                Dean não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia ficar ali. Não tinha planejado uma longa estadia e não podia abusar da hospitalidade do amigo. Ele estava em meio a um trabalho acadêmico que exigia sua atenção. Não viera até ali para... _Afinal, para que viera até ali?_ pensou, angustiado.

                Ofereceu-se para fazer o jantar. Ele tinha suas habilidades culinárias, aprendidas com a mãe e talvez Cas apreciasse um sabor mais próximo daquele de casa. Pararam em um mercado no caminho, Dean escolhendo os ingredientes com a ajuda do amigo que dominava o idioma.

                Ao chegarem, deixaram os produtos sobre a mesa da cozinha e Cas subiu por alguns momentos. Dean ia fazer hambúrgueres, ainda que o amigo só tivesse um _grill_ elétrico. Ele havia balançado a cabeça, desgostoso quando vira o aparelho, para diversão do amigo, mas não havia o que fazer. Ao voltar, encontrou Dean com um pano de louça em volta da cintura, à guisa de avental. Cas não pode deixar de sorrir.

                “O quê? Nunca ouviu falar de avental? Já que não achei nenhum, tive que improvisar... Tenho poucas opções de roupa e não devo me sujar, sabe como é.”

                “Acho que temos quase o mesmo tamanho, se precisar de alguma peça de roupa ficarei feliz em lhe emprestar, como nos velhos tempos.”

                “É, nos velhos tempos...” começou, as mãos tirando a carne moída da embalagem. Se fosse necessário, estava disposto a aceitar o empréstimo, pensou com um arrepio na espinha.

*****

                O jantar estava delicioso, pois Dean havia se tornado um bom cozinheiro. Era uma tarefa que lhe dava muito prazer, ainda mais quando aquilo fazia com que recebesse elogios entusiasmados por parte de Castiel.

                Ainda sentados à mesa, conversavam sobre o passeio que haviam feito naquele dia, Dean expressando toda a gratidão por Castiel ter se disposto a ser seu cicerone e abandonar por um tempo o seu trabalho.

                Castiel respondeu dizendo que fora um prazer para ele, que pudera ter uma percepção nova de muitas coisas pela presença interessada do amigo.

                Levantaram finalmente, recolheram a louça e limparam a cozinha, em perfeita sintonia. Já era tarde e decidiram ir dormir.

                Subiram a escada lado a lado, em confortável silêncio.

                Quando chegaram ao patamar, Dean não pode mais se controlar. A presença de Cas era algo que o fazia se sentir alterado. Empurrou-o de leve contra a parede do corredor e seus lábios se tocaram. Suave e gentilmente.  Após os primeiros segundos de surpresa, Castiel começou a responder, separando os lábios para que a língua de Dean pudesse encontrar a sua. Uma das mãos do homem sardento segurava o quadril sólido, enquanto a outra acariciava gentilmente sua nuca. Castiel elevou um pouco os braços para enlaçar a cintura de Dean, puxando-o para mais perto.

                Quando se separaram, ambos os corações disparados e respirações irregulares, os olhos se encontraram. Castiel pareceu cair em si e as mãos que puxavam Dean em sua direção subitamente o empurraram.

                Dean elevou suas sobrancelhas e a boca abriu-se, sem emitir som. Aquele beijo fora um dos melhores da sua vida e Castiel o estava afastando. Não entendia.

                “Eu não sei... o que esperava com isso, Dean.” Livre, se pôs a descer os degraus, a fúria perceptível em seu semblante. “Pensei que fôssemos amigos.”

                “Cas, espere, precisamos conversar...”

                “Não, Dean, não agora. Eu volto mais tarde!” Saiu, batendo a porta com força.

                Dean acomodou-se nos degraus, o espírito mais abatido do que nunca. Ele não entendia... Castiel parecia ter pensado que ele havia se aproveitado de sua fraqueza. Não tinha sido essa sua intenção. Nunca, em hipótese alguma faria algo assim... Mas o amigo não parecia se lembrar disso. Ou o mundo o havia feito pensar assim. Ele tinha que se explicar, tinha que fazê-lo entender o quanto sentia falta dele.  

                Levantou e andou pelo patamar por alguns minutos, passando os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Quando percebeu que Castiel não voltaria tão cedo, entrou no quarto que estava ocupando, derrotado. Arrumou sua bagagem, pensando em ir embora imediatamente. Não ia forçar a sua presença naquela casa por mais nenhum dia.

                Pegou a mala, a jaqueta e a chave do carro alugado e desceu as escadas. Refletiu por um segundo e colocou a mala ao lado do sofá. Sentou-se, decidido a esperar para se despedir. Não podia ser ingrato a ponto de sair sem agradecer.

                Quando ouviu a chave virar na fechadura, levantou a cabeça que tinha entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos.

                 Castiel entrou e olhou para ele. Seus olhos desceram para a mala e voltaram a seu rosto.

                “Está indo embora?” Foi o que conseguiu dizer, a voz insegura.

                “Acho que não sou mais bem-vindo aqui, então pensei em deixá-lo em paz. Só queria agradecer e me despedir.” Disse Dean, levantando.

                “Espere... acho que devemos conversar.”

                “Tem certeza?”

                Caminhou até sentar-se de frente para Dean, na poltrona. Seu rosto denotava nervosismo, não parecia saber como começar. Depois de alguns momentos, perguntou, em voz baixa:

                “Por que fez aquilo?”

                “O beijo? Eu... tive vontade de beijar você desde que cheguei aqui, Cas.”

                “Não entendo...”

                “Digamos que... antes de vir para cá, para sua casa... aconteceram coisas que me fizeram crer que... quando éramos garotos,  eu fosse..." Como era difícil, pensou, antes de continuar: "Que o colega por quem estivesse atraído fosse eu.”

                Castiel baixou o rosto, fitando as mãos que tinha unidas sobre as coxas.

                “Eu não entendo... Por que está aqui, Dean? Por que veio me procurar? Se pensava em matar a curiosidade de transar com outro homem só porque sabe que sou gay...”

                “Não, Cas, eu não vim fazer nenhum tipo de experiência. Nunca faria isso com você.” Respondeu, ultrajado. “Além disso... já estive com homens antes.”

                “Você... já? Pensei que gostasse de mulheres...” Perguntou, intrigado.

                “Bem, sim... mas isso não impede que me sinta atraído por homens também. Sou o que chamam de...”

                “Bissexual, eu sei.” Olhou para ele, os olhos se estreitando. “Quando descobriu?”

                “Na faculdade, uns dois anos depois que você veio morar na Itália. Um colega me beijou em uma festa e aquilo abriu meus olhos. Eu tive alguns relacionamentos com rapazes. Tanto quanto com garotas.”

                Castiel estava tendo dificuldade em processar tudo o que ouvia de Dean. Se ele tivesse ficado por perto por mais tempo... Mas a vida os tinha feito tomar caminhos diferentes. Ainda que se encontrassem ali naquele momento.

                “Você disse que estava noivo e ia se casar. Por que rompeu o noivado, se posso lhe perguntar?”

                “Você pode perguntar o que quiser. Lembro que não costumávamos ter segredos um para o outro.”

                “Bem, eu não lhe disse propriamente que... sentia-me atraído por você então. Acho que não mereço essa política de honestidade...”

                “Entendo porque não me disse nada na época. Não sei como teria reagido se tivesse me contado... Mas agora eu sei e não tenho problema com isso. Terminei meu noivado porque ela merecia um homem que estivesse com os dois pés naquele relacionamento. Por mais que eu a amasse, nunca deixei de ter minhas dúvidas.”

                “Que tipo de dúvida?”

                “Eu sabia que havia uma ponta solta em minha vida e que, enquanto eu não explorasse aquele sentimento, nunca poderia ter certeza de nada.”

                Castiel temia perguntar que assunto inacabado era aquele. Inspirou fundo, antes de encarar o rosto onde os olhos verdes brilhavam para ele.

                “E eu sou... essa _ponta solta_ , Dean?” Perguntou baixinho.

                “Sim, Cas... acredito que sim...” Respondeu, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. “Diga-me que posso tentar conhecer você outra vez. Deixe-me conhecer o homem que aquele garoto se tornou.”

                Sua resposta foi um momento de silêncio. Ficaram ali, sentados cara a cara, o ar carregado de ansiedade.

                “Tenho que ser sincero, quando você chegou aqui... quase caí em desespero. Faz tanto tempo que tenho lutado para esquecer... Tenho tentado continuar vivendo sem pensar na família que deixei para trás. Sem pensar... em você.”

                Dean escutava aquelas confidências com o peito apertado.

                Cas fechou os olhos e levantou, dando alguns passos na direção da janela. Quando se voltou, disse, a voz firme, porém suave:

                “Como podemos saber que o que buscamos não é... Uma ilusão causada pela distância? Um sentimento de nostalgia pelos nossos tempos de adolescente?”

                “Eu não procuro pelo garoto, Cas. Eu vim atrás do homem. Daquele que pude entrever nestes poucos dias.” Sorriu. “E gosto do que vi... Ele não é o mesmo, mas é a evolução do menino inteligente, gentil, atencioso que conheci. Meu melhor amigo ainda vive em você... Mesmo que seja o resultado de tantas outras escolhas de vida.”

                Castiel ruborizou. Virou-se para a janela outra vez antes de continuar:

                “Não sei, Dean, se poderei corresponder às suas expectativas... É uma carga muito pesada a idealização que se pode fazer de alguém distante...”

                “Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que temos que dar a nós mesmos a chance de descobrir quem somos. De verdade. Você acha... que poderíamos tentar?”

                “Não sei... Como faríamos isto?”

                “Conversando. Convivendo outra vez, acho.”

                Castiel sorriu. Dean continuava a pessoa assertiva, corajosa que sempre fora. Honesto. Direto. Ele não mudara tanto assim.

                “Você... está mesmo disposto a conhecer _este Cas_ , Dean?” Perguntou simplesmente, apontando o polegar para o próprio peito.

                “Se você quiser. Se quiser tentar me conhecer outra vez, reconectar-se comigo, estou aqui.”

                Cas voltou à poltrona e se sentou outra vez.

                “Sim, Dean, eu quero esta chance. Gostaria de conhecê-lo outra vez.”

                Ficaram naquela sala por horas, conversando sobre suas famílias, trabalho, estudo. Discutiram livros e filmes, falaram sobre o que faziam para se divertir. Havia em ambos a intenção de serem honestos e diretos. Deliberadamente não tocaram em nenhum assunto que dissesse respeito a relacionamentos, já que parecia óbvio, das duas partes, que não havia ninguém em suas vidas no momento.

                Depois de algum tempo Castiel escorregou para o chão, sentando-se no tapete e esticando as pernas sob a mesa de centro. Dean, aproveitando a deixa, recostou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em uma almofada.

                Quando o sol dava mostras de voltar para mais um dia, Castiel se levantou e espreguiçando-se foi olhar novamente pela janela. Disse alguma coisa a respeito de terem conversado a noite toda, mas Dean não lhe respondeu. Olhando em sua direção percebeu que ressonava baixinho.

                Castiel sorriu e se aproximou. Puxou as pernas dele para cima do sofá e tirou-lhe os sapatos. Tomou a manta que estava no encosto e o cobriu, em um gesto cuidadoso. Ao ver o rosto relaxado do antigo amigo, sentiu tudo o que vinha tentando não sentir pelos últimos catorze anos.

                Caminhou em direção à escada, para ir dormir um pouco em seu próprio quarto. Quando estava no primeiro degrau, virou-se, lembrando de algo. Voltou à sala e pegou a mala de Dean, levando-a para cima.


	11. Chapter 11

               Quando Dean acordou, surpreendeu-se de estar dormindo no sofá. Era dia claro e ele estava coberto por uma manta. Não havia sinal de Castiel.

                Levantou, massageando o pescoço dolorido e chamou pelo amigo.

                Não houve resposta.

                Abaixou-se para pegar a mala e subir, mas ela não estava mais no lugar onde fora deixada. Sorriu, percebendo que Cas devia tê-lo levado para cima, aceitando em definitivo que permanecesse por alguns dias para poderem reatar os vínculos.

                Ao chegar ao topo da escada, se dirigiu ao banheiro, mas não pode deixar de olhar pela porta entreaberta do quarto do dono da casa. Ele estava dormindo, sereno, uma perna escorregando para fora da cama.

                Dean foi atingido pela visão daquela pequena extensão de pele nua de uma forma que nunca antes tivera oportunidade de experimentar com ninguém. Ainda que nada mais estivesse à mostra, além do rosto, o que estava exposto era uma amostra do que o lençol escondia. Sentiu-se completamente indefeso, o corpo percorrido por um desejo profundo. Se em algum momento antes daquele houvesse tido dúvidas a respeito de sua atração ou de seu sentimento pelo antigo amigo, aquela sensação que o acometera teria acabado com elas.

                Mas ele não havia tido dúvida alguma de que seria assim. Sorriu novamente, sentindo-se muito mais feliz do que há muito tempo.

*****

                Quando Castiel acordou e desceu as escadas encontrou café pronto sobre a mesa, ainda que fosse quase meio-dia. Não havia sinal de Dean na casa e ele estranhou. Tinha começado a beber uma xícara da fragrante bebida quando a porta se abriu e o homem sardento entrou, carregando algumas sacolas de compras.

                “Bom dia, Cas. Dormiu bem?” Perguntou, a alegria transparecendo em suas feições e gestos.

                “Sim, Dean. Onde foi... eu ia dizer tão cedo, mas...”

                “Fui comprar pão fresco e algumas frutas. Alimentação saudável, prestei atenção.”

                Castiel riu baixinho e tomou duas das maçãs que Dean havia acabado de colocar na fruteira. Lavou-as e entregou uma ao outro, que acabava de guardar os outros mantimentos no armário. Tão poucos dias e ele já sabia onde as coisas eram guardadas. Aquele conhecimento aqueceu Castiel por dentro.

                Enquanto mastigavam as suculentas maçãs, Castiel lhe disse que tinha uma reunião naquela tarde, com seu orientador da tese. Sentia muito, mas precisava se ausentar.

                “Não há problema. Vou arranjar algum jeito de me entreter, fique tranquilo.”

                “Hum, agora é que fiquei preocupado!” Brincou.

                “Homem de pouca fé...” Retrucou Dean. Ele já tinha feito alguns planos e era hora de colocá-los em prática.

*****

                Dean entrou carregando uma caixa, assoviando uma melodia que se lembrara naquele dia, uma velha canção do Kansas que falava de _“continuar em frente”_ e _“descansar quando tivesse acabado.”*_

                Olhou em volta na sala e só então percebeu que não havia TV ali. Gemeu baixinho, vendo sua surpresa desmoronar. Eles tinham feito várias coisas e conversado tanto que ele nem sentira falta do aparelho sem o qual não conseguia viver quando estava em Los Angeles. _Há coisas muito mais interessantes para se fazer por aqui_ , pensou, sorrindo.

                Ainda havia uma possibilidade. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Abriu a porta do dormitório de Castiel e entrou, cautelosamente. Ele não pretendia entrar ali sem ser convidado, mas diante das circunstâncias esperava que o outro não ficasse muito bravo. Havia uma televisão ali e ele suspirou, aliviado.

                Deliberou por um momento. Devia fazer aquilo ali ou na sala? Havia pontos positivos para as duas escolhas, mas ele não queria abusar da sorte. Desconectou o aparelho da tomada e o carregou para baixo.

                Encostou a mesa de centro em uma das estantes e ali depositou a TV. Abrindo a caixa, retirou de dentro dela um console de vídeo game, que conectou ao que trouxera do quarto do amigo.  De outra sacola retirou alguns títulos de jogos que lhe haviam sido indicados pelo vendedor. Ele não jogava havia muito, mas achou que seria uma boa maneira de recapturar algo de sua cumplicidade de outrora.

                Uma hora depois, quando Castiel retornou à casa, elegante em seu blazer azul marinho e gravata de listras finas, encontrou Dean entretido em um jogo de corrida. Caiu na gargalhada e não parecia nem um pouco zangado por Dean ter mexido em sua televisão. Afrouxou o nó, sentou-se no sofá e se apossou do outro controle.

*****

                Pararam para jantar depois de algum tempo, já que não haviam propriamente almoçado. Dean o convidara para fazerem a refeição naquele restaurante onde haviam comido no primeiro dia.

                Desta vez, Dean já demonstrava estar mais à vontade, sorrindo para a jovem garçonete e arriscando um _“Buona sera, signorina”,_ que Castiel lhe havia ensinado no caminho _._

                Castiel sentia que a bagagem dos anos que haviam passado distantes um do outro parecia se esvair aos poucos, restando, em essência, as pessoas que sempre tinham sido.

                Retornaram à casa, caminhando e conversando, levemente inebriados pelo vinho que havia acompanhado a refeição. Pairava no ar uma camaradagem que nenhum dos dois vivia desde a separação.

                Ao chegarem, Dean o desafiou para mais uma partida de vídeo game, mas Castiel disse que precisava trabalhar um pouco na tese, já que em breve marcariam a data da defesa. Não querendo incomodar, desculpou-se e foi deitar, mas sua mente zumbia levemente, ainda mais embriagada pela presença de Castiel do que pela bebida alcoólica.

*****

                Dean tivera dificuldade em dormir na noite anterior, cada vez mais perturbado pela presença atraente do amigo. Ele vinha formando elaborados cenários mentais para finalmente se declarar, esperando fazer aquilo da maneira correta e não afastar Castiel de vez. E quanto mais pensava, mais se desesperava, porque se sentia totalmente inepto para a tarefa.

                Ele sempre fora confiante nos relacionamentos, geralmente aquele que tomava as iniciativas e assim queria agir ali também. Mas se Cas não estivesse pronto? Se ele estivesse reconsiderando a chance que dera a Dean? Ele duvidava de si mesmo.

                Ao sair do quarto, o rosto denotando todo o cansaço da falta de sono, quase se chocou com o alvo de seu interesse, que vinha saindo do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada em torno dos quadris e os cabelos úmidos.

                “Desculpe-me, Dean”, disse Cas com um pigarro encabulado ao segurá-lo pelos ombros e evitar o contato físico.

                Ele definitivamente sentiu a estranheza no ar e aquilo acabou de colocar por terra os seus planos imediatos de conquista.

*****

                Castiel trabalhara por toda a manhã na tese. Dean pisava em ovos, evitando fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse distraí-lo, mas aquilo o estava deixando inquieto.

                Despediu-se e saiu, disposto a arejar a cabeça com uma caminhada pelo bairro. Ele não tinha muitas opções, porque seu italiano era praticamente inexistente, tendo esquecido tudo o que Cas tinha lhe ensinado no passado por absoluta falta de uso.

                Seus pés o levaram ao conhecido restaurante e ele decidiu levar o almoço para o amigo que estava ocupado demais para se preocupar com comida.

                Entrou e logo avistou Margherita, a quem se dirigiu novamente com o _“Buona sera, signorina.”_ Ela riu e respondeu:

“É um pouco cedo para isso, _signore_ ”, em perfeito inglês.

                Dean riu, aliviado porque solicitar os pratos seria muito mais fácil desta forma.

                “Castiel não vem hoje?” perguntou, interessada.

                “Ah, não, ele está muito ocupado, estudando. Quero levar o almoço para ele. O que recomendaria?”

                “Ele aprecia muito o _risotto_ que meu pai prepara. Posso pedir que faça uma porção para levar. E o senhor?”

                “Sou Dean, não é preciso me chamar de senhor. Vou querer o mesmo. Duas porções, então. E carne, aquela do outro dia estava muito boa. Para nós dois.”

                “Sobremesa? Temos _tiramisú_ hoje.”

                “É bom?”

                “Bem, é bastante apreciado. Castiel gosta muito.”

                “Para dois também, então.” Aceitou com um sorriso.

                Sentou-se para esperar em uma mesa e notou que o movimento era pequeno àquela hora. Devia ser muito cedo. Margherita voltou da cozinha e lhe ofereceu um copo de água gelada, mas não se afastou de imediato. Ela parecia querer continuar conversando.

                “Desculpe... Dean? Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, se não for inoportuna?”

                “Pergunte, sem problema.”

                “Castiel... ele está bem?”

                “Bem? O que quer dizer?”

                “Ele parece diferente nos últimos dias. Meu pai e eu gostamos muito dele, é uma boa pessoa, mas sempre parecia triste.”

                “Triste?”

                “Sim, sempre sozinho. Mas agora que você chegou, parece outra pessoa.”

                “Somos amigos de infância. Vim visitá-lo depois de catorze anos.”

                “Ele devia sentir muito a sua falta, então. Nunca o vimos tão alegre...”

                Dean sorriu e pensou por um instante que seria muito bom se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade.

                Logo a jovem lhe trouxe as refeições em uma sacola e mandou lembranças a Castiel.

                Quando Dean voltou para a casa cinzenta, se surpreendeu ao encontrar, além dos pratos e da sobremesa, dois bombons redondos, envoltos em papel prateado, com estrelinhas azuis.

                Ele tomou um entre os dedos e leu o nome, em seu sotaque terrível:

                “Ba-ssi-o?”

                Castiel riu.

                “Não, Dean, _bacio**._ Quer dizer ‘beijo’.”

                Dean estreitou os olhos. A garota do restaurante estaria tentando bancar o cupido? Bem, ele podia usar toda a ajuda que conseguisse.

                “ _Bacio_.” Repetiu sorrindo.

_* Carry On, Wayward Son_ , Kansas, em tradução livre.

** Pronuncia-se "batchio".


	12. Chapter 12

                Almoçaram e Dean limpou a cozinha, deixando que o amigo trabalhasse mais um pouco sem ser incomodado por aquelas pequenas tarefas.

                Quando apareceu à porta da sala, encontrou Castiel levantando, enquanto fechava o laptop. Ergueu os braços e se espreguiçou, a tensão de tantas horas sentado na frente do computador se fazendo finalmente sentir.

                Dean pensou que ele não tinha saído para correr nos últimos dias. Não perguntara nada a respeito desta rotina, mas percebia que podia ser ele a causa da interrupção. Antes que pudesse questioná-lo a sobre o assunto, Castiel guardou o computador na estante e pegou um dos controles do game.

                “Quer jogar? Uma revanche daquele jogo de luta, que tal?”

                Era um desafio que aceitava alegremente. Pegou o outro controle e se sentou ao lado dele. Cas sempre tinha sido bom naquele tipo de jogo.

                Sem sentir, sentaram-se bem próximos, a concentração nos movimentos das personagens do game muito intensa. Dean começara ganhando, mas em pouco tempo parecia fadado a perder. Lembrando dos tempos de menino, teve uma ideia. Quando Cas estava em seu ponto mais focado na atividade, levantou um pouco o cotovelo e o atingiu de leve nas costelas, fazendo com que se distraísse por um momento.

                “Ei! Olha a trapaça!”

                Dean rira e tomara partido da situação, aproveitando para ganhar alguns pontos muito valiosos. Fixou a atenção total nos controles e na estratégia, decidido a vencer.

                Quando estava pronto para dar o golpe que encerraria a partida, sentiu uma mão, quente e firme, que subia insinuantemente por sua coxa.

                Sua boca se viu imediatamente seca, a garganta fechou e ele só pode engasgar, baixando a guarda por um segundo, sendo Castiel quem desferiu o golpe derradeiro, encerrando a batalha com um brado de vitória.

                Quando se voltou para o adversário, pronto para protestar pelo uso da manobra mal intencionada, encontrou os olhos azuis muito perto. Eles se voltaram para baixo, fitando os lábios entreabertos, em choque, de Dean. A boca também se abriu e a língua deslizou sobre o próprio lábio inferior, antes de encontrar a que pertencia ao velho amigo.

                Foi um beijo quente, molhado, entremeado de gemidos suaves. Em apenas segundos Dean estava deitado no sofá, Castiel apoiado sobre ele, um de seus joelhos mergulhando entre as coxas do homem mais novo.

                Tinham ido de zero a mil em pouco tempo, a excitação de ambos impossível de esconder. O sofá estreito não lhes dava muito espaço de manobra, mas a emoção de estarem finalmente se beijando daquela forma parecia fazer com que nada mais importasse. Até que Dean escorregou do sofá para o tapete, caindo com um baque seco.

                “Eu sabia que devia ter instalado o vídeo game no seu quarto...” Disse, rindo, enquanto o outro se deitava sobre ele no chão, reiniciando a atividade que havia sido bruscamente interrompida pela queda.

                Apesar de não querer destruir o momento, quando Cas começou a puxar sua camisa para cima, para poder acariciar e beijar-lhe o peito, Dean teve que protestar. Já passara por aquilo e não queria que acontecesse outra vez.

                “Cas... tapete... esfola... aqui não...” balbuciou, entre um beijo e outro.

                Em instantes, Castiel estava de pé, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse. A expressão em seu rosto, intensa, os olhos muito escuros, não lhe deram escolha a não ser encontrá-lo de pé o mais rápido possível.

                Abraçados, em meio a beijos e carícias, subiram as escadas tão rápido quanto possível, até encontrarem-se no quarto do dono da casa. Dean viu-se jogado contra o colchão e o sorriso em seu rosto tinha uma contraparte idêntica na face do outro homem. Toda a ansiedade que sentira ao tentar planejar chegar até ali se esvaiu. Se soubesse que seria tão natural, não teria se preocupado tanto.

                Cas se dedicou a despi-lo, sem nunca deixar de traçar linhas na pele revelada com a língua e os lábios. Dean retribuía com toques carinhosos e palavras de encorajamento que não deixavam dúvida a respeito do que queria.

                Seu corpo se movia em um ritmo frenético, o desejo grande demais, profundo demais, escondido por tempo demais.

                Castiel se afastou por um momento para se despir e se aninhou novamente nos braços do amigo, do confidente, da pessoa que mais amara na vida.

                Quando finalmente se viu completamente envolvido pelo calor abrasador do corpo de Dean, só pode abrir os lábios e proferir a declaração que guardara em segredo por tantos anos:

                “Dean... eu amo você.”

                Ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas, seu corpo foi perpassado por um espasmo de prazer. Ele chegara ao clímax enlevado pelo sentimento que Cas lhe revelara. As reações de seu próprio corpo fizeram com que o outro o acompanhasse, gemendo em seus braços.

                Quando estavam os dois deitados lado a lado, respirando mais calmamente, as mãos ainda percorrendo carinhosamente as expansões de pele desnuda, Dean levantou o queixo de Castiel, beijando-o nos lábios docemente e retribuindo o carinho:

                “Eu também amo você, Cas...” 

                Castiel fechou os olhos e sorriu. Era como se mais de uma década não houvesse passado e ele se encontrasse novamente em casa.

 _Dean_.

                Dean era sua família, seu lar.

*****

                Não queriam pensar em nada mais do que estar ali juntos. Ficaram na cama por horas, conversando, rindo, trocando afagos. Era noite quando finalmente despertaram de seu sono profundo, ainda abraçados.

                Cas abriu os olhos quando Dean se moveu.

                “Eu... preciso ir ao banheiro.”

                Castiel riu, soltando-o imediatamente:

                “Não me deixe prendê-lo aqui, então.”

                “Eu já volto... não vá embora, por favor.”

                “Não penso nisso.”

                Dean sorriu e deixou o quarto. Cas ouviu-o sair do banheiro e descer as escadas rapidamente. Logo vinha voltando, os dois bombons que Margherita lhes enviara em uma das mãos.

                “Não está com fome?” Perguntou.

                “Estou com preguiça de sair daqui, ainda mais agora que voltou...” disse, pousando a mão sobre o quadril nu de Dean.

                Este desembrulhou um dos bombons e um pedaço de papel translúcido caiu sobre o lençol. Ofereceu o doce a Cas, que aproveitou para lamber-lhe as pontas dos dedos, antes de pegá-lo e olhá-lo com interesse.

                Havia uma frase escrita ali, traduzida em cinco idiomas: _“Nella vita l’amico é come acqua nel deserto”_ (Na vida o amigo é como água no deserto.) Ele a leu alto, compartilhando-a com homem deitado a seu lado.

                Aproximando-se, beijou nos lábios e disse:

                “Obrigado por ter sempre saciado minha sede.”

                Castiel sorriu e foi sua vez de desembrulhar o pequeno chocolate.

                _“Eravamo insieme. Tutto il resto del tempo l'ho scordato.”_ (Estávamos juntos. O resto do tempo, esqueci.*)

                Dean o abraçou, envolvendo-o com todo o seu sentimento, o tempo que haviam estado distantes se dissolvendo como o chocolate em seus lábios.

 

* Walt Whitman


	13. Chapter 13

                 A noite foi uma redescoberta, pois o que conheciam ali era novo para os dois. A naturalidade com que acontecera e a expressão livre de seus sentimentos mais profundos era consequência de uma história vivida em conjunto e da confiança que tinham um no outro. Tudo tinha sido permeado de uma leveza e humor que nenhum dos dois tinha podido vivenciar antes em outros relacionamentos.

                Castiel sorriu quando Dean beijou e traçou a musculatura de suas coxas com os lábios pela enésima vez.

                “Gostou de minhas pernas, pelo visto.”

                “Entre outras coisas” disse, destinando um beijo para uma parte da anatomia que ficava _entre_ as coxas.

                “Dean...” gemeu, sem ação.

                “Como é que ficou assim definido? Você nunca foi muito dessa coisa de atividade física...”

                “Hmm... Eu comecei alguns anos atrás, um amigo da faculdade corria e me incentivou. E agora tenho essas coxas fortes que você pode reverenciar quando quiser...”

                “Com o maior prazer...” Deixou mais alguns beijos na pele arrepiada. “Você não tem corrido... Vai ter que retomar sua rotina...”

                “Você pode... hmmmm... ir comigo... amanhã... se quiser.”

                “Ver estas _belezinhas_ em ação? Claro!”

                “Menos conversa, Winchester! Mais... mais ação, por favor...”

                “Pode repetir a parte do _‘por favor’_? Gostei de ouvir você implorar...” disse, um sorriso moleque no rosto...

                A Cas não restou escolha a não ser obedecer.

*****

                Castiel desceu a escada, alegre. A visita de Dean estava se convertendo em uma das melhores experiências de sua vida, senão a melhor.

                Olhou para cima e chamou:

                “Dean! Vamos logo? Depois vai ser muito quente!”

                Vestia um short marinho de microfibra, curto e uma camiseta cinza mescla. Momentos depois o companheiro desceu as escadas, muito consciente de que as roupas emprestadas de Castiel eram bastante justas para ele e, por conseguinte, muito reveladoras. Seu abdômen não tão chato quanto desejava era sua maior preocupação, ainda que estivesse longe de ter o que se pudesse chamar de _barriguinha_.

                Um assobio veio do térreo. As orelhas de Dean queimaram por um instante, mas ele logo se recompôs.

                Aproximou-se de Castiel e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Em questão de segundos, porém, o homem mais velho estava apertado contra a porta, tendo sido virado pelas mãos fortes do mais alto.

                Encostado à madeira dura e com um corpo bastante sólido às suas costas, o ar foi expelido de seus pulmões em um único golpe.

                “Dean...” disse, a voz meio estrangulada.

                “Hmmm, não poderíamos ficar mais um pouco por aqui, Cas?” Sussurrou Dean, sugestivamente, junto à orelha, enquanto seus quadris se moviam lentamente.

                A tentação era muito grande, mas se fosse assim, nunca mais deixariam a casa.

                “Não, Dean. Vamos correr.” Falou Castiel, tentando soar firme e decidido, mas sua resolução estava falhando naquele momento mesmo. “Minhas coxas, lembra? Firmes e fortes, como gosta?”

                Relutantemente, com um último roçar leve de corpo, Dean se afastou.

                “Certo. Prioridades!”

                Assim que o calor de Dean se afastou, Castiel se arrependeu. Ia ter que compensar na volta da corrida... Ah, mas que assim fosse, pensou, feliz como havia muito não se sentia.

*****

                Dean tinha sofrido para acompanhar o ritmo de Cas na corrida, para divertimento deste. Assim que haviam entrado porta adentro, Dean havia baixado o tronco e apoiado as mãos nos joelhos dobrados, a cabeça pendendo para frente, arfando. O mais atlético dos dois precisava dar chance do outro se recuperar, então o puxou em direção à cozinha.

                Serviram-se de água fresca e respiraram por alguns minutos antes de, com sorrisos idênticos, caírem novamente um nos braços do outro, sem se importarem se estavam suados. Castiel empurrou Dean contra o balcão da pia e o prensou ali com o peso de todo o corpo, incitando murmúrios de apreciação por parte do outro homem.

                Seus beijos eram algo em si mesmos, pensou Dean. Castiel beijava com tanta dedicação e sentimento que ele nunca mais desejava sair do círculo apertado de seus braços.

                Quando ele finalmente se afastou um pouco e se ajoelhou à sua frente, descendo os dedos levemente pelas pernas cobertas de pelos dourados, Dean pensou que não poderia mais viver sem aquilo também.

*****

                Os íntimos momentos passados na cozinha foram seguidos por uma ducha rápida, um café da manhã saudável e mais algumas partidas de vídeo game, já que Dean afirmou se sentir lesado pelo resultado da última batalha virtual entre eles. Intimamente, sabia que ninguém naquela casa saíra derrotado, quando tudo depois daquilo tinha sido tão sexy e... romântico. Dificilmente pensava nestes termos, mas a sua relação com Cas parecia cobrir todos os aspectos de sua vida: amizade, companheirismo... amor. Era difícil para ele admitir isso, mas estava completamente apaixonado.

                Teve certeza, então, de que suas decisões, primeiro com relação a Lisa e depois a Castiel, tinham sido acertadas. Sentia-se bem como nunca antes.

                Não queria nada mais do que viver o presente e deixar que as coisas tomassem seu inevitável rumo a um desenvolvimento pleno. Sabia, no fundo do peito, que estavam destinados a envelhecerem juntos, vivenciando todas as fases da vida como parceiros. Mas sabendo que moravam, atualmente, mais de dez mil quilômetros distantes um do outro, sua felicidade encolhia um pouco.

                Como seria se ele se mudasse para cá? Ele tinha uma carreira em Los Angeles, um bom emprego e uma casa. Vazia, mas uma boa casa. E que não seria mais tão fria se Castiel fosse morar lá com ele. Entretanto o amigo tinha uma vida ali, tinha possibilidades de trabalho e desenvolvimento acadêmico.

                Aqueles pensamentos inoportunos estavam atrapalhando seu desempenho no jogo. Tentou focar-se no que estavam fazendo, mas ele tinha certeza de que Castiel sabia de suas elucubrações. Ele não falava nada, no entanto, talvez com medo de romper com palavras o momento perfeito.

*****

                Castiel tinha planos. Ou melhor, ele _tinha tido_ planos. Eles incluíam permanecer na Itália, iniciar um doutorado e conseguir uma posição em alguma universidade. Ele já havia ministrado aulas e, apesar de amar expressar-se artisticamente, sabia que sua verdadeira vocação era o ensino e a pesquisa.

                Ele não podia se queixar da visita do amigo, quando ela lhe trouxera o que mais desejara na vida. Mas se pensasse mais a fundo, a situação havia se complicado. Ele não queria deixar Dean ir. E não podia ir a lugar nenhum ainda, enquanto sua defesa de tese estivesse pendente.            

                Entretanto, a vida de Dean era na América, seu trabalho, a família. Em breve teria uma sobrinha.

                Castiel só tinha um pensamento: eles deviam ficar juntos. Eles pareciam terem sido feitos para ficar juntos. Como resolveriam isso?

                E nenhum dos dois queria tocar no assunto, percebeu. A rotina que haviam estabelecido naquela semana e meia desde que Dean chegara era uma situação artificial, onde os dois haviam praticamente se isolado do mundo, vivendo apenas o presente.

                 Eles precisavam discutir o assunto. Cas tinha até mesmo decidido começar, abrindo a boca para expor seus pensamentos, quando os lábios de Dean capturaram os seus em um beijo. Bem, aquilo ia ter que ficar para mais tarde.

*****

                Marghe os recebeu alegremente quando adentraram o restaurante. Levou-os à mesa que começavam a chamar de “sua”.

                Enquanto anotava seus pedidos, seus olhos castanhos se alternavam discretamente entre um e outro. Antes que pudesse se afastar, Dean chamou-a e disse:

                _“Grazie per i ciocolatini.”_ (Obrigado pelos bombons.) Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a toalha da mesa e repousaram sobre a mão de Castiel.

                A jovem corou um pouco. Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Quando se afastou, voltou-se para eles e piscou.

*****

                Os acordes de _“Highway to Hell”_ acordaram-nos muito cedo na manhã seguinte. Castiel escondeu a cabeça sob o travesseiro enquanto Dean procurava o celular que devia ter caído no chão em algum momento de suas atividades noturnas.

                Tateando sob a cama, seus dedos encontraram o ofensivo aparelho e ele o silenciou com um rouco _“Alô.”_

“Dean?” A voz de Sam parecia alguns tons mais aguda.

                “Oi, Sammy... sabe que horas são aqui em Florença?”

                “Desculpe, eu...” e um soluço abafado foi o que se seguiu.

                “Sam? SAM!”

                Castiel sentou-se, diante do exaltado chamado, a testa franzida.

                “Estou aqui, Dean, desculpe... é que... Não sei bem por que estou ligando... você está tão longe...”

                “O que foi? Algum problema com a mãe? Madison?” Perguntou, ansioso.

                “Madison... ela... está internada. Houve complicações.” Respondeu, a voz embargada.

                “O bebê...? Ela...”

                “Ainda não sabem... Mas posso perder as duas, Dean. O que vou fazer sem elas? Não posso viver sem Madison... Não...”

                “Você não vai viver sem ela, Sam. Tudo vai dar certo. Não se desespere.”

                “Desculpe ter ligado para você. Mas... eu precisava desabafar. Não posso demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Madison e da nossa mãe... Eu só desejei que pudesse estar aqui... precisava conversar com você.”

                Com um olhar gentil, Castiel apoiou a mão no joelho de Dean, balançando a cabeça, pois a conversa fora inteiramente audível e ele não tinha tido condições de se afastar do amigo naquele momento grave. Dean tinha que partir, antes do planejado, para cuidar de sua família.

*****

                Em poucos minutos, agendaram os voos. Haveria uma espera de duas horas e meia em Londres, chegando de Roma, mas não havia outro voo que pudesse tomar. Estaria em casa apenas bem tarde no dia seguinte.

                Castiel comprou passagens para si mesmo até Londres também. Pretendia ir com Dean tão longe quanto pudesse, ele precisava de seu apoio. Depois voltaria para casa e terminaria seu projeto acadêmico. Então, poderia pensar no futuro.

                Quando fecharam a porta ao sair, Dean olhou para Castiel. Ele temia ser aquele o último momento que teriam de privacidade na casa acolhedora onde tinham finalmente podido expressar seus sentimentos. Ia sentir saudades daqueles dias, tinha certeza.

                Cas o trouxe para perto, afagando seus cabelos, desejando poder nunca deixá-lo ir. Afastou-se, depois de alguns momentos e o puxou pela mão em direção à rua. Não podiam mudar o que viria.


	14. Chapter 14

                Quando o avião pousou em Los Angeles, Dean estava pronto para desmoronar. O voo  vindo de Londres tinha sido tranquilo, mas a falta de Castiel começava a se fazer sentir. Eles tinham ido juntos até a capital britânica e ele ficara a seu lado até o momento de embarcar. Apesar de simples, sua despedida tinha sido emotiva. Um abraço apertado e algumas palavras sussurradas ao ouvido. Nada de beijos ou grandes declarações, mas em sua delicadeza tinha sido o suficiente. As palavras de Cas ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos:

                “Eu amo você, Dean. Nunca esqueça disso. Nunca.”

                Ele tinha querido ficar ali para sempre, envolvido no calor amoroso do amigo de infância transformado em amante.

                Ao desembarcar, tomou a pequena bagagem e seguiu para casa, disposto a tomar um banho, pegar algumas roupas limpas e partir para a casa da mãe, cerca de cinco horas pela estrada. Era insano ir dirigindo no estado de exaustão em que se encontrava, mas precisava ver a família o mais breve possível.

                A casa, bem mobiliada e confortável, lhe pareceu ainda mais fria do que de costume. Sentia necessidade de aconchego. E quem desejava por companhia estava do outro lado do Atlântico. Se estivesse calculando bem, eram as primeiras horas da madrugada por lá. Não podia ligar ainda para dizer que chegara bem, esperaria até estar em sua cidade natal. Haviam trocado telefones e endereços de email, tentando diminuir a sensação de distância, prometendo manter contato tanto quanto possível.

                Subiu as escadas, colocou a mala sobre a cama para poder esvaziá-la, jogando no cesto toda a roupa usada. Enquanto pegava as pilhas de roupas dobradas apressadamente, seus olhos caíram sobre um objeto conhecido e que não deveria estar ali.

                No fundo da mala, sob as camisetas e jeans, Dean encontrou o caderno de desenho que Balthazar lhe entregara.

                Castiel nunca o havia mencionado, nem uma única vez, mas devia ter percebido que Dean o tinha visto e sabia o que significava. E parecia ter decidido que pertencia a Dean.

                Empurrou a mala e sentou-se na cama, o caderno aberto sobre as coxas. Folheou-o rapidamente, observando novamente os retratos conhecidos. Ao chegar ao último deles se surpreendeu ao ver, na folha seguinte, que tinha estado em branco duas semanas antes, uma representação de seu rosto atual. Sério, os olhos denotando apreensão. Fora a primeira impressão que Cas tivera dele ao chegar.

                Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ao lembrar do momento em que tudo mudara entre eles.

                Virou outra página e se viu novamente, desta vez sorrindo, os cantos dos olhos vincados por rugas de expressão, que tinham estado ausentes dos retratos iniciais. _Sardas_ , pensou, sorrindo, _sempre exagerando nas sardas_.

                As imagens se sucediam. Num dos desenhos estava adormecido no sofá, na noite da conversa séria que tinham tido. Os dois jogando vídeo game, Cas olhando para ele em choque enquanto seu cotovelo o atingia na costela. E o último... Dean, representado com o torso nu, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos semicerrados, os lábios separados em um suspiro de prazer.

                Dean engasgou, respirando com dificuldade. Aquele retrato... Era como se sua alma estivesse expressa ali, no momento de seu encontro mais íntimo com Castiel.

                Não mais se contendo, deixou que as lágrimas de saudade corressem por seu rosto. Fechou o caderno e decidiu levá-lo consigo onde quer que fosse, uma prova palpável do que existia entre eles.

                Jogou algumas peças de roupa limpa na valise outra vez e sobre elas depositou o registro de sua felicidade.

                Pegou as chaves do carro e partiu.

*****

                Começava a escurecer na estrada praticamente deserta que levava a Kingman, Arizona.

                O celular começou a tocar. Uma canção incomum para aquelas paragens. O cantor, em italiano, entoava:

_“E mangio pane/Pane e sale/E il cielo piove gi/Con lacrime d'alto mare/Acqua che non si ferma più/Ma salgo ancora/Nuove scale/E vedo ancora più in la/La luce chiara di domani/Precipitando/Esplode già...”*_

                O motorista deveria ter atendido aos primeiros acordes, sendo aquele o toque que identificava o seu companheiro que se encontrava tão distante, em outro continente.

                Mas não podia fazê-lo. O carro estava parado na beira da estrada. As rodas voltadas em direção ao céu colorido de final de tarde.

                Preso pelo cinto de segurança, pendia sobre o teto que estava em contato com o chão pedregoso, desacordado, o sangue escorrendo devagar de um talho na testa.

                Luzes brilhantes se aproximaram, o som da sirene abafando a canção de amor que continuava a tocar.

*E eu como pão/ Pão e sal/E o céu acima chove /Com lágrimas de alto-mar/Água que não acaba mais/Mas subo ainda/Novos degraus/E vejo ainda mais longe/A luz de amanhã/Precipitando-se/Explode já... _“[Pane e Sale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He9LKgLG-Cg)”, Zucchero, 1995._


	15. Chapter 15

                “Alô? Dean?” A voz de Castiel disse, aliviada por ele ter atendido à ultima de suas chamadas. Estava ligando pelas últimas horas, sem sucesso.

                “Cas? É Sam.” Respondeu, a voz traindo sua ansiedade.

                “Oi, Sam... Desculpe, mas este não é... o telefone de Dean? Estou ligando desde cedo e...”

                “Fique calmo, por favor... Ele sofreu um acidente. Está no hospital.”

                “Co-como?” Gaguejou, sentindo-se sufocar.

                “Dormiu ao volante, parece. Quem o resgatou disse que capotou para fora da estrada e não havia mais ninguém por perto, por milhas.”

                “Ele está bem? Por favor, diga que não foi nada grave...” A emoção era impossível de esconder.

                “Está inconsciente, perdeu algum sangue... Mas é cedo para dizer alguma coisa.”

                “Oh, Deus...” Amaldiçoou em silêncio o momento em que o deixara partir.

                Sam pigarreou antes de continuar:

                “Vou ficar com o celular dele. Se quiser ligar, fique à vontade. Qualquer desenvolvimento no quadro clínico eu o comunicarei, certo?”

                “Por favor, Sam... Ele não pode... não agora.”

                “Ele vai ficar bem, Cas. Acredito nisto.”

                Castiel pareceu cair em si de repente:

                “Ele estava com pressa de chegar por causa da sua esposa... Ela e o bebê...?”

                “Estão bem, fizeram uma cesariana de emergência, apesar de Emily ter que ficar mais algum tempo no hospital, por ser prematura. Obrigado por perguntar.”

                “Fico satisfeito que estejam bem... Por favor, Sam, aconteça o que acontecer, eu preciso saber.”

                “Fique tranquilo, Cas. Foi bom falar com você, apesar das circunstâncias. Não vamos perder a esperança, OK?”


	16. Chapter 16

                Antes que Castiel pudesse pensar mais claramente, estava em um voo Roma - Phoenix.

                Não comunicara a ninguém que tinha viajado, tendo apenas feito a mala e partido.

                Durante o voo mantivera o celular ligado, na esperança de saber novidades, mas Sam não ligara.

                Ao desembarcar no Arizona, procurou transporte para Kingman. Percebeu, então, que a bateria do telefone estava acabando. Rezou para que não fosse feita nenhuma ligação até que pudesse chegar lá.

*****

                Quando chegou finalmente à cidade em que fora criado, viu-se num dilema. Pensou em ir à casa dos Winchester, mas Mary e Sam deveriam estar no hospital.

                Tomou um táxi e solicitou ser levado ao _Kingman Community Hospital_ , o maior de Kingman.

                Pisando na calçada em frente ao prédio baixo, de tijolos aparentes, suas pernas recusaram-se a obedecer e ele não conseguiu se mover. Precisava entrar e saber o que havia acontecido, mas o medo do pior o assombrava.

                Inspirou profundamente e tomou coragem. Encaminhou-se à recepção, onde indagou a respeito de Dean Winchester.

                Ao ser questionado sobre grau de parentesco com o paciente, Castiel não tinha nada mais a dizer do que ‘ _amigo’_. A enfermeira devia ter notado seu desespero, pois pediu que ficasse ali enquanto ia chamar um dos familiares que estavam no local.

                Minutos pareceram arrastar-se por horas e logo avistou Sam que vinha pelo corredor. Ele tinha se tornado um homem alto e robusto. Castiel sentiu-se sorrir, apesar da angústia que sentia.

                “Oi, Cas. Não esperávamos vê-lo por aqui.” Disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

                “Olá, Sam. Como ele está?”

                “Passou a noite na unidade de tratamento intensivo e se tudo correr bem pode ser transferido para o quarto ainda hoje. Estamos torcendo.”

                Sam colocou a mão em seu ombro e o fez caminhar a seu lado. Em uma sala de espera encontraram Mary, com o rosto abatido. Quando ela o viu, levantou e veio em sua direção, chorando:

                “Castiel!” Disse, enquanto o abraçava forte, soluçando. Castiel retribuiu o gesto, sentindo-se mais próximo de Dean nos braços de sua mãe.

                Ela se afastou um pouco e o tomou pela mão. Fez com se sentasse ao seu lado numa das cadeiras forradas de tecido verde. Sam pediu licença e foi buscar café para todos.

                Mary correu os dedos pelo rosto bonito que não via havia anos. Disse, depois, suavemente:

                “Ele está estável, Castiel. Pode ser transferido hoje para um quarto, mas ainda está inconsciente.”

                Cas fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima cair.

                Mary levantou o seu queixo e o fez mirar seus olhos.

                “Fé, meu filho. Acredito que ele vá ficar bem.”

                O homem que viera de tão longe assentiu, encostando-se à parede, cansado.

*****

                Enquanto esperavam, Mary quis saber mais sobre a vida de Castiel. Ele lhe contou sobre seus estudos, sobre sua casa na Itália, os lugares que conhecera. Concluiu com a visita de Dean, deliberadamente omitindo qualquer detalhe mais pessoal. Não sabia se o amigo tinha contado algo a alguém o que acontecera entre eles. Preferiu deixar esta decisão para quando o outro pudesse opinar.

                Depois de um tempo, ela olhou no relógio de pulso, levantou-se e pediu que ele a acompanhasse. Caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto que Madison estava ocupando.

                Castiel foi apresentado a ela, uma jovem morena, bonita, dotada de grandes olhos escuros e um sorriso gentil, que apertou sua mão com força. Ela sempre tinha tido muita curiosidade em conhecer o velho amigo da família do marido.

                Ela falou com carinho da filha recém-nascida e Castiel desejou ardentemente poder ficar por ali e vê-la crescer, voltando a conviver com aquelas pessoas que amava. Mas ainda era muito cedo para pensar nisso.

*****

                Estava cochilando na cadeira da sala de espera quando a mão delicada de Mary tocou seu braço.

                “Castiel... estão levando Dean para o quarto, venha.”

                Em uma fração de segundo estava alerta e de pé. Caminhou, esperançoso ao lado da mulher que tinha sido mais sua mãe do que a mulher que o tinha dado à luz.

                Esperaram à porta do quarto, pela comunicação de um dos funcionários de que poderiam entrar. Quando o enfermeiro falou com Mary, questionou a presença de Castiel.

                Ela tomou sua mão e afirmou, veementemente:

                “Castiel é o companheiro de Dean. Eles vivem juntos.”

                Cas arregalou os olhos diante da frase, mas percebeu que podia ser apenas um artifício para que ele pudesse entrar no quarto.

                Quando o rapaz de uniforme azul claro assentiu, dizendo que podiam entrar, Castiel soltou a respiração que tinha estado segurando sem sentir.

                Mary sorriu para ele e apertou sua mão.

                “Assim evitamos problemas.” Disse, simplesmente.

                O quarto estava na penumbra e o corpo inerte de Dean jazia sobre a cama. O rosto estava coberto de hematomas e a cabeça envolvida em gaze. Um dos braços estava imobilizado e ele estava ligado a um monitor cardíaco.

                Castiel sentiu as pernas amolecerem, mas a mão de Mary na sua lhe deu coragem para aproximar-se.

                Ela o tocou no rosto, os dedos alvos correndo pela mandíbula coberta pela barba que começava a crescer. Ele só pode olhar e lembrar de tudo o que tinham feito e dito apenas alguns dias antes. Sem pensar, tomou-lhe a mão livre e a apertou. Segurava o choro, desejando ser forte como Mary.

                Estavam ainda assim quando Sam entrou. Ele trazia consigo a bagagem de Dean que tinha sido trazida com ele e que tinha estado guardada no quarto da esposa. 

*****

                Castiel não deixava o quarto, nem mesmo quando Mary pediu que fosse para a casa com ela para descansar um pouco. Ele sabia que esse comportamento geraria especulação, mas não podia se preocupar com isso no momento. Precisava ficar ali, até que Dean abrisse os olhos.

                À noite, ao invés de deitar-se no sofá e cochilar, aproximava a cadeira da cama e segurava a mão de Dean até que o sono o vencesse. Acordava sempre apoiado na cama, a cabeça bem próxima do corpo do homem que lhe era tão caro.

                O progresso de Dean era estável e os médicos o estavam deixando em um coma induzido, até que o inchaço causado pela pancada na cabeça diminuísse. Alguns dias haviam se passado, quando Sam finalmente o convenceu a sair um pouco, comer alguma coisa diferente da comida intragável do hospital, tomar um pouco de ar puro. Ele saiu, relutante, deixando Mary sentada ao lado do filho, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

                Castiel debatia internamente se devia contar a Sam. Ele sentia que podia explodir se não falasse com alguém.

                Sam facilitou as coisas, perguntando como tinha sido a estada do irmão em sua casa na Itália.

                “Devo lhe dizer que não esperava receber a visita dele, depois de tanto tempo... Mas foi bom... pudemos nos reconectar.”

                “Fiquei surpreso quando minha mãe me contou que ele tinha ido à Europa, para um congresso. Ainda mais quando soube que viajara até a Itália para vê-lo.”

                “Ele não consegue esconder o pânico de viajar de avião” disse, sorrindo, percebendo tarde demais o tom excessivamente afetivo que tinha usado. Sam tinha franzido a testa por um segundo, mas soubera disfarçar bem.

                “Sabe, Sam... Quando ele chegou... Tive muito medo.”

                “Medo? De quê?” Perguntou, curioso.

                “De que... o que eu sempre senti por ele fosse finalmente descoberto.”

                Sam não disse nada, dando espaço para Castiel continuar, se quisesse.

                Baixando os olhos por um momento, concluiu seu pensamento:

                “Eu sempre gostei dele, Sam. Mas do que um amigo, mais do que um... irmão.”

                “Você quer dizer, como... homem?”

                “Sim.” Afirmou, olhando os olhos verdes que eram tão diferentes dos de Dean. “Eu sempre quis algo que achava que não podia ter. Não devia querer aquilo. Vocês fizeram tanto por mim e eu... Seria trair a confiança da família.”

                Sam balançou a cabeça em negativa, expressando seu desacordo com aquela opinião.

                “É verdade, Sam. Seu pai... ele não merecia... Sua mãe, penso que compreenderia, mas ele... e mesmo você, eu tinha minhas dúvidas...”

                “Cas, eu...”

                “Deixe-me terminar, por favor, Sam. Ele chegou lá e quando vi estávamos nos beijando. Eu me apavorei, mas ele pediu uma chance para nos conhecermos novamente, que ele... achava que sentia algo parecido com o que eu... Bem, depois de um tempo, foi inevitável. Estamos juntos, ou estávamos, antes de tudo isso acontecer...”

                Sam colocou a mão no ombro de Castiel em um gesto de apoio.

                “Fico feliz por vocês, Cas. Ele merece alguém que lhe dedique um sentimento sincero e que seja leal como você. Eu nunca me oporia a nada disso, nunca. Vocês sempre foram... incríveis juntos.”

                Cas balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado por ter compartilhado seu segredo com alguém.

                “E quando minha mãe souber, vai ficar maluca! Ela sempre disse que você era parte da família...”

                “Não diga nada a ela ainda, por favor. Eu não sei o que Dean tinha planejado, vamos esperar que retome a consciência...”

                “Tudo bem, então. Fica entre nós por enquanto. Mas tenho certeza que ela vai gostar muito de saber.”

                O celular de Sam vibrou em seu bolso, uma mensagem chegando.

                _“Dean acordou. Venham logo.”_

 _“_ Dean está consciente, Cas. Vamos!”

                Castiel não se continha de tanta ansiedade. O trajeto de carro do restaurante onde estavam ao hospital lhe pareceu incrivelmente longo.

                Só não correu para dentro, em direção ao quarto, porque Sam estava com ele.

                Ao chegarem ao quarto, Sam bateu levemente na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. A mãe lhe fez sinal de que entrassem, o rosto lavado por lágrimas de felicidade. Dean estava bem.

                O rapaz mais alto entrou e Dean o saudou alegremente. Um segundo depois foi a vez de Castiel e o rosto de Dean se transformou: de sorridente a perplexo.

                “Quem é... _Cas?_ _Castiel?”_ Olhou para a mãe e para o irmão, interrogativamente.

                Castiel congelou, algo estava errado.

                “Você voltou da... Itália? Quando?” Perguntou, a testa franzida, o homem no leito hospitalar.

                “Ele está aqui há alguns dias, querido. Veio vê-lo quando soube do acidente...”

                Dean olhava de um para o outro, sem entender.

                “Mas...?”

                A mãe olhou-o, percebendo finalmente que Dean provavelmente não lembrava do que havia acontecido. Achou melhor não contrariá-lo. Um olhar a Sam fez com que este levantasse, dizendo:

                “Venha, Cas, tenho que entregar o que trouxe para Madison. Ela quer vê-lo.Vamos deixar Dean descansar.”

                Enquanto saía, arrasado, Castiel ouviu Dean dizer:

                “Foi bom revê-lo, Cas.”

                “Estimo melhoras, Dean.”

                Sam o puxou em direção ao consultório do médico que estava cuidando do irmão. Eles precisavam conversar.

*****

                Dean podia estar sofrendo de uma perda temporária de memória. Ou talvez ela fosse permanente, o médico não podia precisar. Não tinha lembrança do acidente e do período imediatamente anterior.

                Restava à família ter paciência com ele e dar condições para que se recuperasse em seu próprio ritmo.

                Sam, que estava a par do que ocorrera entre os dois, pensou em como aquilo devia ser difícil para Castiel.

                Acharam que seria melhor que ele não passasse mais as noites no hospital, já que Dean parecia levemente alarmado em sua presença. Ele se sentia confuso e aquilo não era favorável, o médico dissera.

                Mary então o acompanhou para casa e o instalou no antigo quarto de Sam, o dormitório de Dean não sendo uma opção no momento, apesar de sua antiga cama continuar lá. Estavam pensando em quando tivesse alta e viesse a dormir ali por algum tempo.

                Cabia a ele, então, passar os dias e as noites naquela casa que amara tanto, a maior parte do tempo completamente sozinho, relembrando do que eles tinham compartilhado nos poucos dias antes do acidente.

                Voltar à Itália, pelo menos no momento, estava fora de cogitação. Ele mandara um email à Universidade comunicando um acidente na família, solicitando adiamento da defesa da tese. A resposta que recebera o deixara mais tranquilo, já que haviam sido bastante compreensivos e haviam deixado a data em aberto, para posteriores discussões quando a situação houvesse se resolvido.

                Mas e se Dean nunca recuperasse a memória? E se fosse algo permanente?

                Ele não queria nem pensar naquilo. Sua mente fazia questão de lembrar-lhe, entretanto, de que fora Dean quem iniciara aquilo tudo, ao ir à Itália atrás do que chamara de _‘ponta solta’_ do passado. Mas ele poderia lembrar-se disso... ou não. Talvez fosse este o motivo dele parecer tão agitado na presença de Castiel.

                Tudo era uma incógnita no momento.


	17. Chapter 17

                 Quando Dean foi trazido para casa do hospital, Castiel fez questão de estar ausente. Há dias ele vinha protelando uma visita à própria mãe. O relacionamento deles tinha sido bastante abalado pela interferência do marido e ao longo do tempo em que vivera na Itália haviam trocado apenas algumas poucas cartas e telefonemas.

                Ele se sentia extremamente distante dela. Ainda assim, combinou encontrá-la na hora do almoço, para não precisar visitar a casa onde vivia o horrível Pastor Zachariah Adler. Em sua opinião não podia haver ninguém mais distante da santidade do que o homem que era seu padrasto.

                Entrou no restaurante e a viu, sentada próxima a uma das janelas, impecável, como sempre em um terninho cinzento e camisa branca, engomada. Os cabelos, presos em um severo coque, continuavam escuros como no dia em que partira.                

                Ela o viu e abriu um sorriso contido, mas seus olhos revelaram um brilho renovado. Ele pensou se devia abraçá-la, mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, ela já o havia envolvido em seus braços.

                A conversa começou tensa, Naomi tentando manter a fachada de mulher forte que sempre sustentara, mas depois de alguns minutos, a máscara caiu. Ela chorou e admitiu que tinha sido uma mãe negligente, que não soubera cuidar dos dois filhos. Sentia muita falta dele e de Gabriel, com quem não se comunicava havia muitos anos.  Arrependia-se dos caminhos que tinha tomado, e mesmo sem admitir em palavras, Castiel percebeu que considerava seu segundo casamento um equívoco.

                Depois de vê-la acalmar-se um pouco, Castiel lhe assegurou que não lhe guardava mágoas e que sempre era possível reatarem-se os laços. Ele assim o desejava.

                Ela sorriu e tomou sua mão, emocionada. Disse que era o que mais queria, reforjar a união que havia perdido com os filhos.

                Castiel a abraçou novamente, prometendo ir visitá-la muito em breve, sentindo que tudo aquilo, tinha, de um modo ou outro, sido consequência da atitude de Dean ao ir procurar por ele. Aquilo o fazia se sentir ainda mais grato pela presença dele em sua vida.

                E, no momento, ainda mais pesaroso.

*****

                Castiel relatou o encontro que tivera com a mãe para Mary. Ela demonstrou alegria por saber que finalmente a mulher que um dia havia chamado de amiga estava refletindo sobre seus erros e disposta a corrigi-los. Disse que ele devia convidá-la para vir tomar um chá com eles, para que pudessem também tentar reatar a amizade.

                Um sorriso cálido surgiu nos lábios do homem de olhos azuis. Outra vez, aquilo era desdobramento do ato de Dean. Não podia crer que o que havia entre eles seria apagado, quando tanta coisa positiva parecia ter nascido daquilo.

                Porém, à hora do jantar sentiu os olhos do amigo nele, discretamente, a maior parte do tempo, mas não da maneira que imaginara. Dean parecia acuado, como se policiasse o que dizia o tempo todo.

                Mary sofria claramente pela situação. Queria Cas em sua casa, mas sentia que a presença dele poderia estar atrapalhando a recuperação mental do filho. Não tinha, entretanto, coragem de pedir que se afastasse, não quando via o sentimento expresso no rosto do rapaz que vivera longe por tanto tempo. Ela sempre desconfiara de que algo mais se passasse no coração daquele que tinha sido como um filho. Tudo parecia confirmar suas suspeitas.

                Ela se perguntava, porém, qual seria a reação de Dean ao tomar conhecimento daquilo.

*****

                Sam e sua esposa, como que por intervenção divina, haviam aliviado um pouco a situação quando Madison tivera alta também e eles também se instalaram na casa dos Winchester. Emily permanecia no hospital, e ainda que Madison passasse a maior parte do tempo lá, com ela, Mary tinha conversado com Sam e ele tinha estado mais presente, agindo como mediador entre os dois. Aquilo desviava um pouco o foco do desconforto, posto que Dean extravasava sua energia acumulada provocando o irmão, como fazia quando eram garotos.

                Ainda assim, quando podia, Castiel se ausentava, mantendo mais alguns encontros com a mãe, que ficara emocionada ao saber do interesse de Mary em encontrá-la.

                Num destes encontros, a mãe lhe perguntou por que não havia se casado ainda.

                Ele ficou tentado a mentir, dizer que não pensava em se comprometer ainda, que não encontrara a pessoa certa, mas não podia reiniciar um relacionamento com a mãe tendo inverdades como fundamento. Contou-lhe, com toda a franqueza possível diante das circunstâncias, qual era a sua orientação sexual. Naquele momento, era o suficiente.

                Ela se mostrou incrédula no início, mas depois pareceu aceitar com elegância o que lhe tinha sido dito. Castiel sabia que a igreja de Zachariah se opunha frontalmente à homossexualidade e que devia ser difícil para ela ouvir aquilo. Talvez fosse o amor materno que a estivesse fazendo aceitar a notícia. E ela parecia genuinamente interessada em reaproximar-se dele, então era um passo necessário.

                Ao despedirem-se, Castiel convidando-a para um encontro com Mary Winchester dali a dois dias, ela o tinha abraçado e beijado no rosto. Depois de alguns momentos olhando-o profundamente nos olhos tinha dito que sentia muito orgulho dele e o amava.

                Castiel nunca antes se sentira tão próximo dela e a abraçou outra vez. Talvez algum dia pudesse contar a ela como tinha sido feliz por alguns dias junto à pessoa por quem era apaixonado.

*****

                Castiel entrou pela porta dos fundos e encontrou Mary atarefada na cozinha. Com os dois filhos, a nora e Castiel em casa ela tinha se dedicado a fazer todos os pratos que sabia apreciarem.

                Ele a saudou com um beijo e confirmou a vinda de sua mãe no sábado à tarde para o chá.

                Mary se alegrou e agradeceu com um sorriso. Lembrava-se que fora numa tarde de sábado, mais de duas décadas antes, que Dean e Castiel haviam se conhecido e iniciado sua amizade. Amizade que no momento parecia coisa distante.

                Castiel pediu licença e saiu, pensando em Dean. _O que estaria fazendo?_

                Quando Castiel entrou na sala de estar, Dean levantou a cabeça do jornal que estava lendo. O mesmo olhar assustado de sempre, pensou o homem de cabelos escuros. Ele pediu licença e subiu ao quarto onde estava se isolando pelos últimos dias. Não podia ver Dean olhar para ele daquela maneira.

                Pensou que devia fixar um prazo, precisava concluir sua pesquisa, voltar para casa. Casa... Havia pensado em compartilhar uma casa, onde quer que fosse, com o homem que acabara de olhar para ele como se fosse uma ameaça...

                Sam lhe pedira para ficar ali por mais alguns dias, tendo esperança de que tudo fosse se resolver, mas Castiel estava começando a duvidar que Dean se lembraria do tempo perdido.

                Tomando um livro da estante, um romance antigo, sentou-se na cama e apoiou as costas contra a parede, tentando concentrar-se na leitura, mas estava atento demais a tudo que acontecia naquela residência desde que seu companheiro retornara a ela.

                Escutou quando Dean subiu as escadas, apoiado na mãe, que ralhava com ele, dizendo que deveria descansar mais. Ele disse que dormiria um pouco, mas que precisava tomar uma ducha antes.

                Ouviu a porta se fechar e se recusou a pensar em Dean se despindo. Largou o livro e foi até a janela, passando os dedos nos cabelos, em um gesto angustiado.

                Quando menos esperava, ouviu um som surdo, como se algo houvesse caído no quarto ao lado.

                Preocupado que Dean tivesse sofrido uma queda, saiu para o corredor e bateu levemente em sua porta.

                “Dean! Tudo bem?” Perguntou.

                “Ahn... tudo... tudo bem...”

                Aliviado, virou-se e começou a voltar para seu esconderijo quando a porta de Dean foi aberta intempestivamente.

                “Cas!”

                Ele se virou e encontrou Dean parado ali, ainda mais perplexo do que aparentara por todos aqueles dias.

                “Sim, Dean? Algum problema?”

                “Você...” pigarreou, baixando o tom de voz “poderia vir... vir até aqui... um momento?”

                Castiel começou a caminhar na direção do quarto, cauteloso. Não sabia o que esperar. Dean poucas vezes tinha lhe dirigido a palavra nos últimos dias.

                Quando a porta se fechou às suas costas, subitamente se viu encostado contra ela, o corpo quente de Dean o prendendo ali enquanto sua boca era tomada pelos lábios macios.

                Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele tentou se afastar, mas quando Dean sussurrou seu nome do jeito que fazia quando estavam só os dois, entregou-se totalmente ao beijo que vinha desejando desde que chegara.

                Suas pernas começaram a ceder, fazendo com que escorregasse pela porta até estar sentado no chão, com Dean ajoelhado entre suas coxas, suas bocas unidas por todo o tempo.

                Quando finalmente se olharam, Dean estava sorrindo, sua mão livre acariciando os cabelos escuros.

                Castiel ria e chorava, incerto. Ele queria acreditar que Dean tinha se lembrado do que havia ocorrido, mas como poderia ter certeza?

                “Dean... você se lembra... de ter... me visitado em Florença?”

                “Como poderia esquecer dos melhores dias da minha vida, Cas?”

                Esta afirmação incitou a descida de mais algumas lágrimas pelo rosto sorridente.

                “Mas... como? Achei que...”

                “Eu tive uma ajudinha, acho... Não sei quem foi, mas quando entrei, tinha um caderno grande, de desenho, em cima do meu travesseiro. Quando o abri e vi o que estava dentro... foi um choque! Dei um passo para trás e derrubei a cadeira... Então... tudo voltou... lembrei de tudo... lembrei que amo você, Cas.” Disse, aproximando-se para mais um beijo.

                Ainda estavam abraçados no chão quando uma batida na porta os assustou.

                Castiel se levantou rapidamente e auxiliou Dean a fazê-lo também.

                Do lado de fora, Mary chamou suavemente:

                “Dean? Posso entrar?”

                Castiel involuntariamente se afastou um pouco, mas Dean o puxou para perto antes de abrir a porta.

                “Tudo bem aqui?” Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

                Dean tomou a mão de Castiel e a beijou, dizendo:

                “Agora está tudo perfeito.”

                Castiel estava completamente aturdido, não sabia o que dizer.

                “Vejo que... encontrou o caderno de desenho.”

                “Foi você? Obrigado, mãe.” Disse Dean, sorrindo e olhando satisfeito para o homem a seu lado.

                Mary sorriu para Castiel, que estava pálido. Ele nunca pudera imaginar que ela veria aqueles desenhos...

                Ela piscou para ele e disse:

                “Não o canse muito, Castiel, você sabe que ele precisa de repouso para se recuperar...”

                Castiel sentiu o rosto queimar diante da implicação, mas aquilo era, definitivamente, seu modo de demonstrar que aprovava o que havia entre eles. Ele sorriu e respondeu, tentando parecer mais seguro do que se sentia na verdade:

                “Fique tranquila, sra. Winchester. Ele está em boas mãos.”

                Ela sorriu e desceu a escada, deixando-os sozinhos outra vez.

*****

                Castiel levara ao pé da letra a orientação de Mary quando Dean começou a tentar algumas carícias mais íntimas.

                Estavam na cama, mas só porque Dean precisava dormir um pouco. Cas estava tentando, sem muito sucesso, fazer com que ficasse quieto, mas a mão que não estava imobilizada teimava em tocar Castiel em lugares que o faziam querer gemer.

                “Dean... não!” Disse, tentando soar ríspido, mas parecendo apenas desesperado.

                “Isso não vai me cansar... acho até que pode ser considerado... terapêutico.”

                “Terapêutico... não entendo como...” Disse, afastando a mão de Dean da fivela de seu cinto pela terceira vez em poucos minutos.

                “Só sei que... estou morrendo de vontade de ter você bem perto outra vez. Sentir seu corpo nu... suas coxas fortes em volta de mim... Isso só pode me fazer bem...”

                Cas inspirou audivelmente, levantando-se dali com bastante dificuldade:

                “Vamos combinar assim... Você dorme um pouco e eu prometo acordá-lo antes da hora do jantar... com...” e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido o que faria.

                Dean arregalou os olhos, a boca abrindo em um sorriso.

                “Ah, não pode ser agora mesmo, Cas? _Por favor...”_

                “É muito bom saber que também sabe implorar quando quer, mas eu disse que _o acordarei assim_ , Dean... Dormir é parte essencial do plano.”

                Dean balançou a cabeça, capitulando afinal. Castiel o cobriu com a colcha e passou a mão por seus cabelos, contornando com o polegar o curativo que ainda tinha na têmpora. Ficou tentado a beijá-lo, mas sabia que isto os levaria à estaca zero e Cas tinha que se afastar enquanto estava vencendo a batalha.

                Dentro em pouco Dean estava ressonando baixinho, o rosto relaxado no travesseiro. Castiel sorriu e pensou no que poderia ter feito para merecer uma sorte tão grande como aquela.

*****

                Castiel sentia que precisava agradecer à mãe de Dean e se desculpar com ela também. Certificando-se de que ele estava profundamente adormecido, deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas. Tinha que admitir que a conversa que viria seria um pouco constrangedora, mas ele se sentia na obrigação de dar a ela algum tipo de satisfação.

                Encontrou-a na frente da TV, assistindo a algum programa. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu quando o viu entrar. Bateu na almofada do sofá a seu lado para que se sentasse ali.

                Ele não sabia como começar. Mary, entretanto, não se intimidou:

                “Estou muito feliz por vocês, Castiel.”

                “Obrigada, sra. Winchester. Eu... queria me desculpar por não ter lhe contado antes. Não sabia como Dean teria procedido, mas não podia decidir por ele.”

                “Entretanto, ele decidiu por você.”

                “Bem... é verdade. Mas fico satisfeito. Isso demonstra que ele sabe que eu não tenho intenção de esconder de ninguém o que temos.”

                “Quando Dean disse que talvez fosse à Itália para visitá-lo, temi que pudesse encontrá-lo comprometido com alguém. Isso teria cortado seu coração. Eu sempre soube que ele sentia algo diferente do que queria me fazer crer.”

                “Pensava assim a meu respeito também?”

                Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça:

                “Mesmo quando eram adolescentes... E quando chegou, tive certeza. Ter encontrado aquele caderno na mala de Dean só confirmou que vocês já tinham entrado em acordo. Fiquei imensamente feliz em saber.”

                Castiel corou, lembrando do último desenho. Era por demais explícito. Mas Mary não parecia incomodada com aquilo.

                Quando ela se levantou, mais de uma hora depois, dizendo que precisava ir começar o jantar, Castiel agradeceu novamente e subiu, pronto para cumprir a promessa que fizera ao amigo. Não... _cumprir a promessa que fizera ao homem com quem gostaria de viver o restante de seus dias_. Assim era muito melhor, pensou.


	18. Chapter 18

  Dean tinha se virado um pouco na cama, mas o gesso no braço esquerdo não permitia que se deitasse de costas para a porta. Castiel entrou e ficou alguns minutos parado ao lado do leito, apenas apreciando a beleza do homem adormecido.

                Secretamente queria também poder expressar seu desejo na totalidade tanto quanto o parceiro, mas sabia ser impossível no momento. O corpo de Dean estava coberto de hematomas, especialmente o torso, marcado pela faixa do cinto de segurança. Era como se ainda o estivesse usando.  Os braços, ombros e pernas também tinham sua quota de marcas que variavam do roxo ao amarelo, de acordo com o estágio de cura dos mesmos. Parecia uma paleta de pintor, onde as cores haviam se misturado à revelia.

                Levantou a colcha que o cobria. Dean não se moveu. Suas mãos tocaram as coxas cobertas pelo tecido cinza mescla da calça de moletom. Elas subiram e desceram lenta e suavemente algumas vezes, cobrindo a área que ia dos joelhos aos quadris, em carícias delicadas. Dean continuava imóvel, aparentemente ainda nos braços de Morfeu.

                Quando seus dedos encontraram a faixa elástica da cintura e se insinuaram debaixo dela, um sorriso surgiu no rosto sardento. Ele não abriu os olhos, no entanto, satisfeito em apenas aproveitar os toques gentis.

                A respiração de Castiel engasgou, pois nunca imaginara fazer qualquer coisa parecida naquele quarto. Refletindo, havia pensado naquilo, mas eram pensamentos pertencentes mais ao domínio da fantasia do que da realidade, nunca tendo acreditado realmente que poderiam se concretizar algum dia.

                Encontrando a peça íntima que se encontrava sob a calça folgada, acariciou por cima do tecido fino o corpo másculo que tanto o excitava.

                Dean finalmente capitulou, dando um gemido rouco. Suas pálpebras tremulavam em antecipação do que viria. Quando sentiu o calor e a umidade da boca do amante em torno de si, abriu finalmente os olhos para encontrar o azul magnífico encarando-o de volta, enquanto se dedicava a cumprir a promessa feita.

*****

                Depois de Cas ter ajudado Dean a banhar-se e trocar de roupa, desceram as escadas para jantar de mãos dadas. Madison, que tinha chegado do hospital e estava na cozinha, ajudando a sogra, levantou os olhos dos talheres que separava para levar à mesa e sorriu quando percebeu a naturalidade da atitude.

                Cumprimentou-os normalmente e não fez nenhum comentário, como se já esperasse por aquela conclusão. Castiel pensou que ambos tinham sido péssimos em esconder o que sentiam.

                Fazendo com que Dean se sentasse à mesa que estava sendo arrumada para a refeição, separou-se dele com um beijo nos cabelos ainda úmidos. A doçura do gesto emocionou Mary, que colocou o braço em torno da cintura de Castiel e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, quando este se aproximou para perguntar se podia também auxiliar em alguma coisa.

                A familiaridade da cena tocou profundamente o outro homem. Ele sabia do amor que a mãe dedicava ao antigo amigo e percebeu que nunca tivera ciúme daquilo, tendo concluído havia muito que era um sentimento perfeitamente natural e merecido. Tinham sido, efetivamente, sempre uma família.

*****

                Sam chegou e notou imediatamente a mudança nos termos entre o irmão e aquele que viera de longe para vê-lo. Sua satisfação se fez sentir quando ele os abraçou ao mesmo tempo, envolvendo um em cada um dos braços.

                “Cuide bem dele, Cas. Ele ainda precisa amadurecer um pouco, mas acho que está quase pronto para se tornar um adulto.” Disse, rindo, enquanto provocava Dean.

                Dean pensou em responder, mas em vista da felicidade que sentia, desistiu. Beijou Castiel no rosto, que o olhou, surpreso. Não pensava que ele seria dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas apreciava muito aquilo.

                Quando se recolheram naquela noite, Cas empurrou a cama que costumava ocupar para encostá-la à de Dean. Deitaram-se com o sardento apoiado no peito do companheiro, que lhe afagava os cabelos. Precisavam finalmente conversar a respeito do futuro.

                “Como ficou a conclusão do seu mestrado em Florença?”

                “A data está para ser marcada, assim que eu entrar em contato com eles. Mas só farei isso quando você estiver totalmente recuperado.”

                “E depois?” Indagou Dean, um pouco ansioso pela resposta.

                “Não tenho certeza, Dean. Mas acho que um de nós vai ter que se mudar...” Disse, o sorriso transparecendo na fala.

                “Se for preciso, vendo tudo e vou morar na Itália, Cas. É só você me dizer que jogo tudo para o alto.”

                “Aprecio seu desprendimento, mas... acho que não será necessário... se eu receber uma resposta positiva da Universidade da Califórnia. Eles têm um programa muito bom de Artes Visuais e submeti meu currículo. Mesmo com o mestrado pendente, tenho chances de conseguir uma vaga para lecionar... O que você pensaria disso?”

                Dean se moveu rapidamente para beijá-lo, contente, mas as lesões em seu tórax lhe deram um aviso doloroso para não se exceder.

                Cas, ao vê-lo sofrendo, empurrou-o de leve contra o colchão e capturou seus lábios com gentileza, perguntando depois:

                “Acredito que isso tenha sido uma reação positiva ao fato de eu voltar a morar nos Estados Unidos, estou certo?”

                Dean balançou a cabeça, puxando-o para outro beijo.

                “Minha casa é sua, se quiser.” Disse, em um sussurro contra os lábios rosados.

                Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Cas. Era o que mais desejava. Viver com Dean.

                Beijou-o outra vez, apaixonadamente. Roçou os dedos delicadamente pela face, traçando os padrões conhecidos nas sardas que o haviam fascinado desde o começo de sua história.

*****

                Sábado os encontrou em grande atividade, porque Mary quisera preparar um lanche elaborado para receber a velha amiga.

                Quando ela chegou e a anfitriã a recebeu à porta, sorridente, esta surpreendeu-se por Naomi oferecer-lhe um abraço. O gesto, conciliador, tocou o coração de Castiel, que apertava a mão de Dean inconscientemente, tenso por causa do encontro das duas, parado na entrada da sala de estar.

                No momento em que percebeu a presença do filho e do amigo, naquela postura de intimidade, sorriu. Olhou para Mary e disse:

                “Parece que nossos garotos são mais que amigos agora, Mary.”

                Caminhou na direção deles e beijou o filho, oferecendo a mão para Dean a seguir.

                “Essa parte você não me contou, Castiel. Mas eu vejo que estão felizes, então... me alegro por vocês.”

                Dean estava incrédulo, pois sabia o poder de persuasão do homem com quem era casada. Finalmente deveria ter-se dado conta dos erros que cometera com relação aos filhos.

                O chá foi um momento de reencontro e satisfação, os quatro conversando amistosamente até que a campainha voltou a tocar.

                Mary levantou e foi abrir a porta. Sua surpresa não podia ser maior, pois parado na varanda da casa, encarando-a, estava Zacariah Adler.

                “Boa tarde, Sr. Adler. A que devo a honra desta visita?”

                Quando Naomi ouviu o nome de seu marido ser pronunciado levantou-se e veio até o hall de entrada da casa.

                “Zachariah? O que faz aqui? Eu lhe disse que viria conversar com Mary...”

                “Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que fique aqui, Naomi.”

                “Você não pode me dizer com quem devo me relacionar. Peço que se retire, por favor. Conversaremos mais tarde.”

                O olhar de Adler recaiu nos dois homens que tinham vindo apoiar suas mães. Sabendo que ele poderia ser bastante intransigente, evitaram se tocar em sua presença.

                Mas Dean não pode controlar-se ao ouvir o indelicado homem dizer, em um tom de desprezo:

                “Ah, agora entendo. Esse seu filho imprestável está de volta...”

                Ele tomou a mão de seu companheiro e deu um passo a frente:

                “A quem é que está chamando de imprestável, senhor?”

                “Hummm... Entendo. Além de imprestável, degenerado. Venha, Naomi, não permitirei que fique mais nem um segundo na presença destes... pecadores imundos.”

                Castiel tinha vontade de acabar com aquele homem odioso, mas segurou Dean que parecia prestes a saltar sobre ele.

                “Dean... não. Ele não merece. É um infeliz.” Sussurrou-lhe junto ao ouvido.

                Naomi, que ficara momentaneamente sem palavras diante da ofensa proferida pelo marido aos rapazes, ergueu a cabeça e falou:

                “Zachariah, daqui para frente, se quiser falar comigo vai ser por intermédio de meu advogado. Considere desde já nosso casamento desfeito.”

                O homem encorpado e grisalho parecia pronto a ter um acesso. Ficou rubro e abriu a boca para proferir mais alguns impropérios quando sentiu a mão de Sam, que estava às suas costas, pousar em seu ombro:

                “Sr. Adler, acho que o senhor já abusou da hospitalidade de minha família. Peço que se retire ou serei obrigado a chamar a polícia.”

                Ele deu um passo para trás, o olhar fulminante lançado a todos. Quando já se encontrava no gramado, longe do alcance do rapaz alto que o havia intimidado sem esforço, continuou a gritar palavras ásperas, ofendendo a esposa e seu filho, antes de entrar no carro e partir.

                Mary abraçou a amiga que parecia mortificada. Conduziu-a até o sofá, fazendo-a sentar-se, enquanto seus filhos as rodeavam, preocupados.

                Castiel se ajoelhou à frente da mãe e segurou suas mãos. Não sabia o que dizer.

                “Meu filho, me perdoe.” Finalmente encontrou coragem para dizer. “Não sei como posso desfazer todo o mal que causei a você.”

                Sam puxou Dean pela manga para a cozinha. Mary desculpou-se também e deixou a sala, para que eles pudessem conversar.

*****

                Naomi entrou em contato com um advogado local por intermédio de Sam, e seu divórcio foi finalizado depois de alguns meses.

                Zachariah tinha feito ameaças no início do processo, mas ela, de posse de algumas provas de negociações ilícitas da igreja, em nome dele, tinha a mão superior no jogo. Ficou, na divisão dos bens, com a casa em que haviam vivido, mas ela planejava vendê-la, não suportando mais a ideia das lembranças construídas ali e que quase lhe tinham custado o amor de seus familiares.

                Castiel, percebendo que ela precisava de um tempo longe dali, convidou-a para acompanhá-lo a Itália, onde em breve defenderia sua tese. Dean sentia tristeza pela separação, mas sabia que a reconstrução do relacionamento de mãe e filho poderia se beneficiar deste tempo juntos. Ele os levou ao aeroporto em Los Angeles e desta vez despediu-se do namorado com um beijo. Sussurrou-lhe então ao ouvido:

                “Volte logo, Cas. Vou preparar a nossa casa para que possamos morar juntos. Eu amo você. Nunca esqueça disso. Nunca.”

                Castiel se emocionou ao ouvir repetidas as palavras que dissera a Dean na despedida em Londres. Como poderia saber então que o outro realmente se esqueceria dele por um tempo?

                Não iria acontecer novamente, tinha certeza. Jamais seria capaz de esquecer Dean.


	19. Epílogo

                Dean estava tirando as últimas pilhas de livros das caixas que haviam chegado de Florença dois dias antes. Castiel tinha se dedicado a separá-los e distribuí-los nas estantes que o companheiro havia comprado para colocar na sala. Dean tinha desejado uma casa mais aconchegante e sabia que os pertences de Castiel fariam a diferença, adicionando seu toque pessoal à moradia dos dois.

                No canto do aposento havia uma grande caixa, dentro da qual Castiel lhe dissera estarem algumas das telas que tinham estado guardadas em seu atelier em Florença. Quando Dean se aproximou para abri-la ouviu uma objeção por parte do outro.

                Virando-se, a testa franzida, viu que ele tinha colocado os volumes que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa de centro e vinha em sua direção.

                “As telas são delicadas, Dean, deixe-me ajudá-lo.”

                Abriram a tampa, retirando os pregos que a fixava. Dean ficou impressionado com a quantidade, enquanto Castiel se inclinava para tomar duas delas nas mãos. Entregou-as a Dean e disse para encostá-las à parte traseira do sofá e à parede.

                Ele seguiu a orientação e a sala começou a parecer uma galeria de arte, tantas eram as pinturas espalhadas pelo ambiente.

                Em pouco tempo restava apenas uma tela no container, a superfície pintada envolvida em um tecido alvo, que Castiel não retirou imediatamente. Ficou parado ali, olhando para ele e sorrindo. Quando Dean se aproximou, ele o tomou nos braços e disse:

                “A última é um presente. Para você. Pintei-a nos dias que passei na Itália com minha mãe.”

                Dean aproximou a mão e puxou a tela de grandes proporções. Era a maior de todas.

                Quando a desembalou, fitou a superfície por alguns momentos, sem saber o que dizer.

                A princípio pensou se tratar de uma obra abstrata, a tela coberta por grandes áreas de cor e outras cobertas de tinta escura. Lentamente começou a perceber que se tratava de uma obra que mostrava o espaço, como as imagens captadas pelos modernos telescópios. As áreas escurecidas, na verdade, estavam salpicadas de pequenos pontos claros que representavam os astros. Em vários planos viam-se nebulosas, as nuvens de gases representadas em cores brilhantes, em delicadas pinceladas. Era belíssimo!

                Ele beijou Castiel, emocionado. O outro, entretanto, tomou-lhe o quadro das mãos e o colocou apoiado contra um vaso sobre a mesa de jantar, no cômodo adjacente e orientou Dean para que olhasse para a pintura novamente.

                A boca de Dean se abriu e emitiu um som de surpresa. Daquela distância era capaz de discernir algo que não tinha sido capaz de ver de perto. Os corpos celestes representados no quadro tomavam uma configuração totalmente diferente quando olhados por um observador que se encontrasse a alguns metros.

                Dean percebeu primeiro um olho, sugerido em uma massa de gases esverdeada. Embaixo, o formato de lábios carnudos se delineava em outra nebulosa. Havia um rosto representado ali, escondido entre os astros. O seu próprio!

                Para completar a imagem, as estrelas representavam a miríade de sardas que lhe cobria a face. Dean sorriu, pensando que Castiel não podia esquecer-se delas, nem por um segundo.

                Abraçou-o, puxando-o para um beijo.

                “Obrigado, Cas. É o melhor presente que já recebi.”

                “É assim que eu o vejo, Dean. Sua presença em minha vida é algo eterno, imenso... quase... celestial.”

                Dean não sabia o que responder a tão profunda declaração, então deixou que o corpo falasse por ele, derramando nas carícias todo o seu amor e gratidão.

                Uma hora depois, abraçados, nus, no sofá, os livros e telas ainda espalhados pela sala, Castiel levantou-se, sob veementes protestos de Dean.

                Contornou as caixas, afastou os objetos que bloqueavam o acesso e tomou um dos CDs que tinha recebido junto com os livros.

                Dean viu, de relance, a capa branca, conhecida, do homem de chapéu com os anjos e o galo. Ele ligou o aparelho de som e escolheu uma das faixas, voltando então aos braços acolhedores do companheiro, enquanto os acordes de piano tomavam o ambiente, seguidos pela voz áspera, porém doce, do cantor:

 _Un altro sole, quando viene sera,_ (Outro sol, quando cai a noite)  
_Sta colorando l'anima mia,_ (Está colorindo minha alma)  
_Potrebbe essere di chi spera_ (Poderia ser de quem espera)  
_Ma nel mio cuore è solo mia!_ (Mas em meu coração é só minha)  
_E mi fa piangere e sospirare_ (E me faz chorar e suspirar)  
_[Così celeste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWxCQblHaiQ), she's my babe_ (Assim, celestial, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_E mi fa ridere e bestemmiare_ (E me faz rir e amaldiçoar)  
_E brucia il fuoco, she's my babe!_ (E o fogo arde, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_Gli occhi si allagano, e la ninfea_ (Os olhos se alagam, e o lírio d’água)  
_Galleggia in fiore, che maggio sia_ (Flutua em flores, que maio seja)  
_E per amarti meglio, amore mio_ (E para amá-la melhor, meu amor)  
_Figliamo rose, lo voglio anch'io._ (Criamos rosas, as quero também)  
_Lei mi fa vivere e accende il giorno_ (Ela me faz viver e acende o dia)  
_Così celeste, she's my babe_ (Assim, celestial, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_Come un pianeta che mi gira intorno_ (Como um planeta que gira em torno de mim)  
_E brucia il fuoco, she's my babe!_ (E o fogo arde, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_Uh uh uh uh lei lo fa, come_ (Uh uh uh uh ela faz, como se)  
_Avesse sete_ (Tivesse sede)  
_Uh uh uh uh sulla mia pelle_ (Uh uh uh uh sobre minha pele)  
_Lieve come neve_ (Leve como neve)  
_E mi fa piangere e sospirare_ (E me faz chorar e suspirar)  
_Così celeste, she's my babe_ (Tão celestial, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_E mi fa ridere e bestemmiare_ ( E me faz rir e amaldiçoar)  
_E brucia il fuoco, she's my babe_    (E o fogo arde, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_Lei mi fa vivere e accende il giorno_ (Ela me faz viver e acende o dia)  
_Così celeste, she's my babe_ (Assim, celestial, ela é minha ‘baby’)  
_Come un pianeta che mi gira intorno_ (Como um planeta que gira em torno de mim)  
_E brucia il fuoco, she's my babe_ (E o fogo arde, ela é minha ‘baby)  
_Potrebbe essere, di chi spera_ (Poderia ser de quem espera)  
_Ma nel mio cuore... Mia._ (Mas no meu coração... minha.)

                Dean não era capaz de compreender todas as palavras, mas quando Castiel repetiu a última delas, olhando-o nos olhos como só ele sabia fazer, não teve dúvida alguma sobre seu significado:

_“Mio.”_

**Author's Note:**

> O título da história pertence a uma canção de Zucchero Fornacciari, de 1995.


End file.
